Entre Alcohol y Bisturís
by Rodven
Summary: Harry se muda a Seattle, un año después de trabajar ahí, Isabela Swan llega junto a Carlisle Cullen. SLASH Harry/Carlisle. AU
1. Prólogo

Título: Entre Alcohol y Bisturís**_  
_**

Autor: Rodven

Rating: M

Pareja: Harry/Carlisle

**Advertencias: **Slash, AU, un poco de Gore.

Disclaimer; Nada me pertenece =( Solo la trama

* * *

**Entre Alcohol y Bisturís

* * *

**

**.PRÓLOGO.**

Hermione entró a la sala de espera del aeropuerto, dio un vistazo superficial y lo encontró fácilmente. Estaba junto al gran ventanal mirando fijamente a la pista, dándole la espalda a todos los que se encontraban dentro. Su silueta alta se erguía orgullosa sobre sus pies, su porte lleno de seguridad y madurez atraía la atención de cualquiera. Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba. Observó su atuendo, desde hacía unos años él se vestía bastante formal, y esa ocasión no era la excepción.

Sus zapatos negros de punta cuadrada estaban perfectamente cuidados, como si fueran nuevos, pensándolo, tal vez fueran nuevos. Los pantalones grises de vestir que llevaba puestos estaban sujetos con un cinturón de cuero negro, y caían a la altura adecuada, escondiendo la parte trasera de los zapatos, pero sin llegar al suelo. Su camisa blanca, tan reluciente bajo la luz del sol que filtraba por los cristales, tenía los primeros dos botones desabrochados, dejando ver el cuello y parte de su pecho. Una corbata negra mal acomodada estaba sobre ella, lo más seguro es que él la hubiera dejado en esa posición, cuando no estaba en el trabajo a él no le gustaba verse tan formal. Una larga gabardina negra cubría todo su cuerpo, a excepción de la parte delantera, y la parte baja de sus piernas.

La pálida piel de sus manos y cuello casi brillaban bajo los rayos del sol. Traía unos lentes oscuros tan negros que no podía distinguirse nada detrás de ellos. El cristal frente a él reflejaba todo su ser. Su rostro parecía sereno, y sus finos labios expresaban un inicio de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. A su lado estaba una pequeña maleta de viaje, y su mano izquierda sostenía un portafolio.

Él se volteó hacia ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa cegadora, Hermione le sonrió de la misma manera. Cuando estuvo a su lado, ella le hecho sus brazos al cuello, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

**.**

Volteó para ver a la mujer que se acercaba por su lado derecho. Sonrió como siempre hacía cuando la veía, dejó su portafolio en el suelo, para poder abrazarla. El olor a flores que la caracterizaba tanto inundó sus fosas nasales. Cuando se separaron, pudo observarla.

Estaba muy guapa. Tenía puestas unas zapatillas negras de charol de tacón del número veinte, o eso le pareció a él, medias naturales, una falda tipo sastre que le llegaba a las rodillas, y que delineaban sus caderas, una blusa de seda y fajada en la falda, el saco a juego, bastante entallado, y abrochado por delante hacia que todas sus curvas pudieran verse sobre la tela. Aún así, Hermione nunca podría verse vulgar. Traía su abrigo negro doblado cuidadosamente sobre un brazo. Y un bolso de charol negro colgando por uno de sus hombros. Su cabello estaba suelto, sus rizos color chocolate, más bien parecían resortes de tan definidos que estaban.

Hermione había descubierto los tratamientos para cabello que los muggles habían inventado, los probó, pero no le funcionaron tan bien como debería. Aunque le controlaban bastante el volumen, seguía sin verse definido. Así que con la determinación, y vanidad que no sabía que tenía, mejoró esos tratamientos con pociones, dándole un mejor resultado del que ella esperaba.

Su rostro estaba maquillado de manera tan natural, que era difícil verlo a primera vista. Ella no lo necesitaba, su cutis y sus facciones hacían casi todo el trabajo. Solo un poco de sombra en sus parpados, rímel en sus pestañas, y gloss en sus labios eran suficientes.

**.**

"¿Cómo es que te dejaron entrar?" le preguntó el hombre quitándose los lentes de sol, la mujer pudo observar esos ojos verdes que tanto quería.

"No subestimes los encantos de una mujer Harry," le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Harry rió con ganas. "¿A qué hora es el vuelo?" le preguntó a su amigo. El checó su reloj.

"No debe faltar mucho para abordar," le dijo con una sonrisa. "Gracias por venir." Dijo dándole otro abrazo. El día anterior ya se había despedido de ella y de Ron, ya que se suponía que los dos estaban trabajando a esa hora. Fue una pequeña despedida con todos los Weasley, junto con los amigos más íntimos, como el matrimonio Longbottom, después de haber pasado tanto juntos, y relaciones que no iban para ningún lado, Luna y Neville por fin dieron rienda suelta al amor que se tenían desde el colegio.

"¡Oh, Harry! Voy a extrañarte tanto," dijo con la voz rota. Unas lágrimas caprichosas salieron de sus ojos, y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Su mejor amigo se iba, y no sabía por cuando tiempo, a un lugar muy lejos de ella.

"Estarás bien, los dos lo estaremos, ya lo verás," le dijo al oído, y luego la miro a los ojos, le sonrió de esa manera tan dulce que lo hacía verse como el niño de once años que había conocido hacía bastantes años en el expreso de Hogwarts, y le limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar. "Regreso en una semana, no lo olvides," La voz de una mujer sonó sobre ellos, diciendo que los pasajeros de vuelo hacia Olympia, Washington, debían pasar por la puerta cuatro, para abordar el avión. Los dos dieron un suspiro.

"Les llamaré en cuanto llegue a Seattle," le dio un último beso en la frente y recogió su maleta. "Gracias por todo Hermione, dile a todos que los quiero. Y por favor, cuida a Teddy mientras no estoy, tiene que irse a la cama a las nueve, no importa si no se duerme de inmediato, pero a esa hora debe estar acostado. Un dulce al día, no más, cuida que Ron no lo eche a perder mientras no estoy…" Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja, ¿En qué momento Harry había dejado de ser un padrino para convertirse en un padre?

"Cuídate Harry," le dijo suavemente mientras su amigo atravesaba la puerta, agitando su mano en el aire. Luego que Harry hubiera desaparecido por una esquina, checó su reloj, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Apenas tenía unos minutos para que juicio comenzara, aún tenía que ir a su casa por los papeles y luego al juzgado. Se imaginó que su justiciable en esos momentos debería estarse comiéndose las uñas y trepándose por las paredes. Suspiró, había decidido no ir a despedir a Harry, pero no podía dejarlo ir de esa manera, sin nadie junto a él. Sabía que ese juicio era importante, tanto para ella, que se iba a enfrentar al mejor abogado de Londres muggle, y para su protegido, un hombre acusado de asesinato y si llegaba a ser culpable, su sentencia sería la pena de muerte.

Se dirigió al baño y desapareció en dirección a su casa. Tomó los papeles necesarios para el juicio, y se apareció en los servicios del juzgado, dándole gracias a Merlín y toda su corte de que no hubiera nadie presente en esos momentos. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió al pasillo que estaba fuera del tribunal, checó su reloj, tenía treinta segundos. Pasó a un lado de los guardias y entró por esa puerta doble. Estaba todo lleno, el jurado, el juez, el público, el demandado, el demandante y su abogado. Solo faltaba ella, su protegido al verla casi le salen lágrimas de felicidad, ella le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora. No había manera que ella perdiera. Con toda la confianza que tenía y le sobraba caminó hasta el frente. Se sentó junto al hombre, y dejó que el juicio comenzara, teniéndolo ganado desde que puso un pie en el juzgado.

* * *

**N.A.:** _¡Hola! Esto será un HarryxCarlisle, la idea la tuve cuando me imaginé a Harry así vestido en un aeropuerto, lo demás vino solo. La historia ya está escrita, y tiene solo cinco capítulos, sin contar el prólogo. Subiré los capítulos constantemente._

_Alguien quiere dejar un review? _:3


	2. Bienvenido a bordo

Título: Entre Alcohol y Bisturís**_  
_**

Autor: Rodven

Rating: M

Pareja: Harry/Carlisle

**Advertencias: **Slash, AU, un poco de Gore.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece =( Solo la trama

* * *

**N.A. **Este y los próximos capítulos tendrán temas médicos, y les aviso, yo no sé nada de medicina, así que si ven que los casos son imposibles en la vida real no juzguen mucho por favor. Todo lo que sé lo aprendí en ER viendo solo algunos capítulos, ya que no soy fan. Están advertidos!

* * *

**Entre Alcohol y Bisturís**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1: **¡Bienvenido a bordo!**

Al entrar al avión se sintió un tanto sofocado por la calefacción que había dentro. Se dirigió a su asiento y acomodó su maleta en los gabinetes superiores, se quitó la gabardina de encima y se sentó. Suspiró. Iban a ser cerca de tres horas de vuelo. Se dirigía al hospital muggle de Seattle, a trabajar en urgencias. Tenía veinticuatro años, luego de terminar la guerra, y terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, inició su entrenamiento como Auror, sin embargo, un mes después renunció.

No era lo que había imaginado, no le llenaba, simplemente no le llamaba más la atención. Con dieciocho años no sabía qué hacer de su vida, hasta que un día limpiando su baúl, encontró los folletos que alguna vez la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora, le había dado en su quinto curso. Recordaba no haberles puesto mucha atención, ya que Umbridge estaba presente y no le había sido fácil concentrarse en la plática. Eran diez folletos, ojeó los primeros seis y ninguno le llamó mínimamente la atención, pero el séptimo fue al que casi le salían fuegos artificiales. Eso era, medimagia, leyó con atención y sumo cuidado todo lo que decía el papelito. No lo pensó más de un minuto, y dejando todo como estaba, sin siquiera ponerse un atuendo más formal, se dirigió a San Mungo. Se dio cuenta que no había elegido la mejor hora, cuatro de la mañana, casi se da de cabezazos en la pared.

Pero para su suerte, o fue el destino, un sanador pasó por la recepción.

"_Señor Potter, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" le preguntó el hombre, si Harry no calculaba mal, tenía cerca de treinta y tantos años._

"_Ehh…" ¿A qué había ido exactamente? "Mmm… sí, si, bien."_

"_En ese caso, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?" preguntó preocupado el sanador. ¿Qué hacia Harry Potter en San Mungo a las cuatro de la mañana?_

"_¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?" le preguntó Harry de improviso después de un largo silencio, dónde el sanador comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud mental del joven._

"_Seguro, sígame," le dijo dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso de los trabajadores._

_Abrió la puerta y entraron a una estancia, blanca, pareciera que no era suficiente el blanco de fuera. El sanador, que Harry no sabía su nombre, se paró a un lado de un servicio de té que estaba sobre una barra pegada a una pared. "¿Le apetece algo, café, té, jugo?"_

"_No, gracias, así estoy bien." el sanador le hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones. Harry se sentó. Y así lo hizo el hombre. "Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre?"_

"_Soy el sanador Agustus Pye, al parecer no me recuerda. Yo era el sanador en práctica cuando fue internado Arthur Weasley, aquel que intentó curarlo con medicina muggle," dijo un poco avergonzado el sanador, en parte porque Harry no le recordaba, y en parte por lo infructuoso de su trabajo._

"_Oh, claro, claro. Ahora le recuerdo," y se quedaron en silencio._

"_¿Y bien, en qué puedo servirle?"_

"_Oh, bueno, empezando, dime Harry. Eh… verá, quiero estudiar medimagia."_

_El sanador lo vio un largo rato, no sabiendo si había oído bien, pero al ver que nadie salía detrás de los sillones y le gritaba "¡caíste!" no tuvo más que creerle al joven._

"_Lo primero que debes hacer, es comenzar a tener confianza, y cambiar tu guardarropa, sino, nadie te tomará en serio. Y no vendría nada mal que te arreglaras ese problema de la vista," le dijo, mirándolo con ojo crítico. Harry Potter podía ser el salvador del mundo, pero su forma de vestir dejaba mucho que desear y esos anteojos redondos eran todo, menos favorables._

Después de eso, descubrió que Agustus había mejorado bastante con su técnica de medicina muggle combinándola con medicina mágica, tanto que frecuentemente era requerido en varias partes del mundo, ya que nadie se atrevía a experimentar como él lo hacía, también los hospitales muggles le llamaban, no sabían que era mago, pero sí sabían que era bastante bueno.

Harry sintió una pasión inimaginable hacia esa rama de la medicina, claro que con influencia de su mentor, pero aún así, luego de cinco años bajo su tutela, Harry terminó la carrera de medimagia, era bastante bueno, la carrera duraba un par de años más, pero el entusiasmo de Harry, y su habilidad al aprender, fueron capaces de adelantarlo. A sus veintidós, un año antes de graduarse, ya era un practicante en San Mungo, aunque le asignaran casos poco peligrosos, tanto por su bienestar, como el del paciente. Hizo su especialidad en medicina muggle. A sus recién cumplidos veinticuatro años ya era un medico hecho y derecho en la comunidad muggle, y un sanador bastante aceptable en la comunidad mágica.

Agustus lo llevó una vez a una de sus llamadas del mundo muggle, se presentó en la sala que decía _Urgencias _y presentó a Harry como su asistente. La sorpresa fue que le dejo el trabajo más delicado, dos hombres con heridas de bala, uno en el pecho, y otro en la cabeza, como decían los muggles, milagrosamente seguía vivo. Mientras Agustus atendía al menos grave, Harry atendía al que tenía un pie en el hoyo. Lo salvó, dentro de él algo cálido se extendió por todo su cuerpo, una sensación de felicidad infinita. Fue casi como una epifanía. Eso quería hacer, salvar vidas con sus propias manos, por algo que le llenara, no por un tipo de molde que debía cumplir, o una idiota profecía.

Por el tiempo en que él se dedicaba a estudiar medimagia, Hermione se dedicaba a las leyes protectoras de asuntos sin esperanzas, como todos le llamaban, pero su amiga hacía hasta lo imposible para hacer lo correcto ante sus ojos. A petición de sus padres, después de haberles regresado la memoria, había estudiado una carrera muggle, aunque la ilusión del matrimonio Granger era la de dentista, Hermione se inclinó a la carrera de Derecho. Y como siempre, fue la mejor de su clase. Ahora que trabajaba en un prestigioso buffet, los casos le llegaban como hormigas a la miel. Aunque vivía en el mundo mágico, trabajaba en el mundo muggle.

Ron y ella había comenzado a vivir juntos desde los veinte, y sus futuros planes eran formar una familia. Su amigo sí trabajaba con los aurores, y también como administrador de Sortilegios Weasley junto con George. Comenzaba a pensar muy seriamente en dejar su puesto de jefe de división, y dedicarse por completo al negocio. Ya que adsorbía bastante de su tiempo, así como ingenio y fuerzas, aparte que le dejaba más ganancias que su empleo.

Molly era la causa que no lo había hecho, la señora Weasley estaba orrorizada ante esa idea, así que Ron debía de encontrar un plan adecuado para zafarse del ministerio en cuanto pudiera.

**.**

El hospital de Seattle era un asco para los nuevos. A Harry lo trataban como novato, como si no pudiera diferenciar entre una fractura y una gripe. Una de las enfermeras, la más veterana de todas le dijo que se diera a respetar, que lograra sus méritos con hechos y no palabras. Al ser nuevo, tenía bastante pocas oportunidades de lograrlo, casi nunca le dejaban casos, y si lo hacían, el director le asignaba los menos graves, como torceduras, quemaduras de primer nivel, o heridas profundas de poco riesgo.

Tras una semana, la primera semana de hecho, luego de ser tratado como un tonto, haber conseguido un departamento cerca del hospital, lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, haber buscado una primaria cerca de la zona e inscribir a Teddy, y ubicar los lugares importantes. Regresó a Inglaterra por su ahijado.

Teddy vivía con él, y casi todos los días Andrómeda iba a visitarlos, o a cuidar del niño cuando Harry estaba estudiando, o estaba de prácticas. Al aceptar el trabajo que le ofrecían en Seattle, que consiguió gracias a que el doctor del hospital, donde Agustus y él fueron a tratar a los hombres con heridas de bala, tenía un amigo en el hospital de Seattle, de hecho el actual director, y sabía que necesitaban un doctor nuevo. Recomendó a Harry, y él gustosamente aceptó. Habían decidido que Teddy se mudaría con él. Su abuela no tenía el tiempo de poder cuidar a Teddy en tiempo completo, ni de llevarlo a la escuela, o enseñarle ella misma lo que el niño necesitara.

Harry había acomodado su horario en el trabajo de tal manera que pudiera dejar a Teddy en la escuela por las mañanas, y la hora de la comida coincidiera con la salida de su ahijado de la primaria, para que pudiera ir a buscarlo y comer con él, luego regresar al hospital por dos horas más, y estar con Teddy todo el resto del día, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Teddy parecía contento con el cambio, obviamente extrañaba a su familia de Inglaterra, pero si en Inglaterra no iba a estar su padrino Harry, entonces no quería estar haya. Aparte, su abuela le había prometido que lo iría a ver todos los fines de semana. Cosa que Harry agradecía, ya que los sábados él tenía turno en la noche.

Harry le había adquirido a Andrómeda un traslador internacional por un año, y tenía que renovar el contracto anualmente si quería tenerlo vigente. No le gustaba pensar en la pequeña fortuna que eso costaba, pero no iba a negarle a su ahijado el derecho de ver a su abuela, ni a Andrómeda el derecho de ver a su nieto, aparte de que seguramente la vena Black de ella se hubiera hecho presente, y no quería imaginar lo que le hubiera pasado a su persona.

Su oportunidad de que lo tomaran en serio llegó cerca de dos meses después de comenzar a trabajar ahí. Había sido un choque con cuatro autos involucrados, todos graves. No había suficientes doctores como para atenderlos al mismo tiempo, era un sábado por la noche, el turno de Harry estaba a punto de terminar, y en eso llegaron las ambulancias. El director del hospital miro a Harry como esperando a que este se cambiara y saliera por la puerta. Harry nunca vio esa mirada, solo vio a las personas entrando en camillas, con suero y oxígeno. Tan pronto como fueron ordenados de más a graves a graves, los doctores comenzaron a trabajar. Harry como apoyo de los demás.

Mientras ayudaba como enfermero, cuando fue a buscar más gasas a la gaveta, vio a un niño al parecer había llegado lastimado, con huesos rotos, y golpes en el cuerpo, era uno de los que estaban en espera, pero Harry supo que algo no estaba bien, nada bien. El niño no respiraba con normalidad. De hecho estaba bastante pálido. Dejó las gasas a un lado, y llevó al niño al quirófano más cercano, una de las nuevas enfermeras, Arelly, lo vio y comenzó a ayudarle, llevándole todo lo necesario. Ella mantenía al niño despierto, lo anestesiaron, y Harry comenzó con la cirugía. Tenía una costilla rota que le atravesaba el pulmón derecho. Harry no tenía tiempo. Y comenzaba a sentir la adrenalina de la desesperación.

"Vamos doctor Potter, usted puede hacerlo," le dijo la enfermera, no que tuviera mucha fé en él, pero era el único en ese momento que podía ayudar al niño. Harry tomando las palabras de la mejor de las maneras. Pasada una hora desde que había comenzado la cirugía, el doctor Roberts pasó por su lado, anonadado de que el nuevo estuviera operando a un niño con solo una enfermera a su lado. Casi se desmayaba del susto y corrió hacia Potter con el propósito de quitarlo de en medio y evitar que matara al infante. Pero lo que lo recibió fue el joven cirujano con un pulmón salvado, una costilla en su lugar, y un niño con signos vitales bajos, pero estables.

Roberts le habló a Santillán, otro doctor. "Necesito que ayudes a Potter, cierra todas las incisiones, y si el niño no pasa la noche, será tu entera culpa. ¡Eh, Potter, ven acá, necesito tu ayuda! Santillán tomará tu lugar aquí."

Harry atendió a tres personas más, con contusiones cerebrales, y otras dos con derrames internos.

Al final, cuando todos los pacientes estaban estables y en observación, los doctores se reunieron en la recepción. El director, en aquel entonces Roberts, llamó la atención de todos dando dos aplausos fuertes.

Sus ojos se dirigieron fijamente a Harry. "Potter, bienvenido a bordo." fue todo lo que dijo y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza. Mientras que Arelly comenzaba a aplaudir, y las demás enfermeras la siguieron, y poco a poco, los demás doctores hicieron lo mismo.

**.**

"¡Dr. Potter!," una enfermera de la recepción prácticamente le gritó mientras corría hacia él. "¡Dr. Potter! Un helicóptero está a punto de llegar desde Forks." le dijo desesperada.

Harry casi gruñe desesperado, estaba doblando turno, y si un helicóptero llegaba quería decir que el caso era grave, lo que significaba que serían duras horas de trabajo para su un poco cansado cuerpo.

"Calma Arelly, ¿cuál es la situación?" preguntó sabiendo que aunque se sintiera desfallecer no iba a dejar desamparado a un paciente.

"Un accidente automovilístico. Alguien resultó seriamente lesionado, su estado es grave, lo único que pudieron hacer en Forks fue detener la hemorragia, y arreglar contusiones externas," le explicó la enfermera. Nunca había recibido casos de urgencias desde Forks, según tenía entendido, el doctor del pueblo, Carlos Cullen, si no se equivocaba, era una eminencia, y nadie estaba seguro del porqué trabajaba en un hospital de poca categoría.

"¿Viene alguien con la paciente?"

"Sí, el doctor del pueblo. Forks, no cuenta con buenas máquinas Dr. Potter," dijo Arelly dándole a entender que ese caso llegaba a Seattle solo por eso, y no por la ineficiencia de los trabajadores del pueblo.

"Haz que preparen el quirófano, y que despejen todas las maquinas necesarias para hacer los chequeos internos. Dile a Roberts que lo necesito conmigo, y quiero a Susan contigo en el quirófano, ¿entendido?"

Ese parecía un caso extremadamente delicado, sus colegas le habían contado que en Forks trabajaba el mejor doctor de toda América, y no era broma ni exageración. Y si ese doctor no podía curar a la muchacha entonces tendría que ser algo muy grave. Por eso quería a los mejores a su lado en esos momentos. No quería errores, Arely tal vez no fuera la mejor de las enfermeras, ni la que tuviera más conocimientos, pero era de las más eficaces, y estaba siempre al pendiente de cualquier necesidad que se presentara, aparte que le tenía su entera confianza. En cambio, Susan era una de las mejores, era nueva, apenas tres meses en el hospital, y ya se había ganado su respeto.

Roberts era uno de los doctores que estaban en turno, por lo que sabía, en ese momento no tenía ningún paciente a su cuidado, de hecho, ese día no había muchas emergencias. Las que llegaban eran poco graves, y las enfermeras se encargaban de ellas, supuso que a casi nadie le gustaba salir cuando el tiempo estaba así de frío. La nieve cubría algunas calles, y la lluvia era congelante.

Se dirigió a la azotea, Roberts estaba tras las puertas resguardándose del frío, esperando a que el helicóptero llegara.

"¿Forks, eh? Nunca antes había escuchado un caso así," fue lo primero que le dijo Roberts al llegar junto a él, el otro doctor llevaba cerca de cinco años trabajando en Seattle.

"Entonces es cierto, ¿no? Lo que dicen del doctor Cullen," le respondió Harry.

"¿No lo conoces?" Harry negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, ya lo verás, no es alguien normal," le dijo con una sonrisa, como si le dijera que se preparará para lo que iba a ver. Harry llevaba ya un año en ese hospital, diez meses como doctor reconocido, y cuatro meses conocido internamente como el mejor doctor en el hospital. Su desempeño apuntaba a convertirse en el siguiente director, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a tomarlo, por lo menos no por ahora.

* * *

**N/A: **_¿Siguen pensando que la historia vale la pena? si no, pues pueden decírmelo, aunque no creo que la deje de publicarla jojo xD_

_**Yue: **_Gracias por el review! ^^ Espero que la historia te siga gustando! =) Un abrazo! Y vee! actualicé pronto! ;D

_Gracias por leer! ^^ Si le dan al botoncito de abajo que dice "Review this chapter" y escriben algo... me harán feliz! _(:


	3. En algún lugar

Título: Entre Alcohol y Bisturís**_  
_**

Autor: Rodven

Rating: M

Pareja: Harry/Carlisle

**Advertencias: **Slash, AU, un poco de Gore.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece =( Solo la trama

**N.A.: **_Recuerden las advertencias del capítulo anterior! (:_

* * *

**Entre Alcohol y Bisturís**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: **En algún lugar**

Edward vio en cámara lenta como la camioneta estaba a punto de estrellarse contra Isabela Swan, comenzó a correr, pero una mano lo detuvo, volteó su rostro hacia su hermana Rosalie. Un segundo después el aroma a sangre inundaba todo su ser, el demonio dentro de él se volvió loco y no quedó rastro humano dentro de él, sus ojos se convirtieron de dorado a color negro carbón. Todo pasó en un segundo, Emmett necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr hacia la sangre, y toda su fuerza física para tomar a Jasper por los brazos, mientras que Rosalie y Alice tenían el mismo problema, pero incrementado al intentar hacer retroceder a Edward. Un cambio en la corriente del aire e hizo que el olor a sangre se despejara de sus mentes, eso fue todo lo que bastaba, Jasper se tranquilizó un poco, Emmett despejó su cabeza y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario del accidente con su hermano entre sus brazos.

Alice y Rosalie hicieron exactamente lo mismo con Edward. Llegaron a los límites de Canadá para que todos pudieran cazar algo, para poder saciar su sed. Edward fue el primero en brincar sobre un ciervo, no era su animal favorito, pero en definitiva, era mejor que nada. Jasper fue el siguiente, no le importaba que los ciervos fueran presas fáciles, eso era una emergencia. Los demás les siguieron, sus ojos negros poco a poco regresaron a su familiar tono dorado.

"Alice, Alice, ¿vivirá?" preguntó desesperado Edward. No sabía lo que sentía exactamente por esa chica, pero en definitiva, no era solo simple curiosidad.

"No sé, no lo sé. Carlisle no podrá hacer mucho por ella en Forks," dijo conmocionada. Carlisle era el mejor medico que podrían llegar a encontrar, ¿no era capaz de hacer nada por esa chica?

"¡¿Porqué me detuviste?" Edward le gruñó a Rosalie aventándola hacia un árbol. Emmett tomó a Edward de los brazos para evitar que dañara a su esposa, no que la lastimara, pero no iba a dejar que la tratara así.

"¿Por qué? ¡Porque ibas a revelar nuestro secreto ante todos!" le chilló Rosalie de vuelta. Mientras tanto, Edward intentaba zafarse de los musculosos brazos de su hermano.

"¡Suéltame! ¿Revelar nuestro secreto? ¿Y qué fue lo que casi provocas tú? Todos estábamos sedientos, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ustedes tres no se contienen y no hubieran sido capaces de detenernos a Jasper y a mí?"

"¡Pero fuimos capaces! En cambio tú ibas a correr directamente hacia la chica, ante los ojos de todos."

"¡Ya, cálmense los dos! vamos a casa, no necesitamos pasar por esto en este momento," dijo Jasper.

Después de cerciorarse que Edward no volvería a atacar a su mujer, Emmett lo soltó. Al llegar a la casa la encontraron vacía. No que les extrañara. Carlisle debería estar en el hospital atendiendo a Isabela Swan. Y Esme… Esme debería estar en algún lugar.

**.**

Carlisle escuchó la primera llamada que llegaba al hospital, un segundo después, el siguiente teléfono sonó, algo había pasado pensó Carlisle, y ni bien había terminarlo de procesarlo en su cabeza, los cuatro teléfonos que estaban destinados a emergencias estaban sonando. Escuchó a la recepcionista tomar la primera llamada.

Un accidente, la hija del jefe de policía, Isabela Swan, prácticamente aplastada por una camioneta que perdió el control. En el estacionamiento del instituto. Si pudiera, se hubiera mareado ante eso. Sus hijos tenían que estar ahí, Edward, la sangre de esa chica lo llamaba desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Jasper, el menos adaptado ante la dieta de la familia.

Necesitaba llegar al instituto lo más pronto que pudiera.

La ambulancia no era lo suficientemente rápida, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no si no quería llamar la atención. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento varios chicos estaban gritando, muchas chicas llorando, era un caos. Miro alrededor, sus hijos no estaban. Se tranquilizó un poco ante eso.

Miró hacia donde estaba el accidente. Casi se le desgarraba el corazón, aunque no lo expresara. La chica era un mar de sangre, su cara irreconocible, y sus brazos y piernas torcidas en ángulos poco normales. ¿En serio seguía viva? Sí, escuchaba la respiración errática de la chica, su llanto entre cortado. Podía ver el dolor por cada poro de su piel.

Pobre chica. Con extremo cuidado la subieron a la ambulancia. Divisó el carro de una patrulla tras de ellos, y vio la cara asustada y pálida del jede de policía. Esperaba que la chica se recuperara. Si no había otra forma… no, necesitaba gastar todas sus posibilidades, antes de pensar en morderla. Detuvo las hemorragias lo más que pudo. Cubrió algunas heridas superficiales.

Esa chica necesitaba ir a un hospital con mucho más equipo que el de Forks. "Harold, pide un helicóptero, necesitamos llevarla a Seattle," era el hospital mejor equipado de la zona. En seguida el copiloto tomó su radio y pidió un helicóptero.

Carlisle regresó su mirada a la chica. Necesitaba veinte minutos, solo veinte minutos para que la chica llegara a Seattle. Era la primera vez en su vida como doctor que Carlisle se sentía impotente. Forks no tenía ni por asomo las maquinarias que tenía el hospital de Seattle. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener a la niña con vida. En vez de dirigirse a la zona de urgencias, la ambulancia se dirigió a la parte trasera del hospital, dónde tenían un lugar amplio para casos como ese tipo donde se necesitara un helicóptero. Cosa que nunca había pasado desde que el doctor Carlisle había llegado a ese hospital.

No bien se habían estacionado cuando comenzaron a escuchar el ruido característico del helicóptero. Dejaron que se asentara bien el piso y comenzaron los procesos para transferirla.

"Doctor, doctor, mi hija, ¿a dónde la llevan?" una frenética voz le llamó. Carlisle volteó su cabeza para ver la cara más desesperada que había visto en su vida. Charlie Swan, todo lo que tenía era a su hija y a su trabajo, nada más. Su esposa… su esposa lo había dejado.

"La llevaremos a Seattle, donde podrán atenderla mejor que aquí, Charlie, haré hasta lo imposible para que se ponga bien, ¿me entiendes?" Charlie asintió, Carlisle no estaba seguro si le había entendido, pero aún así vio una luz de esperanza en sus ojos. No lo defraudaría. "No puedes venir en el helicóptero, te recomiendo que le pidas a alguien que maneje por ti, no puedo dejar que vayas en ese estado manejando, ¿me entiendes?" Charlie volvió a asentir.

Carlisle miró a su alrededor, pudo escuchar como llegaba la otra ambulancia, donde habían trasladado al que iba conduciendo la camioneta. Estaba seguro que no podía ser nada grave. "Charlie, dile a Daniel, el otro chofer de la ambulancia que vaya contigo hasta Seattle, el manejará, ¿está bien?" no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo. No supo si el policía le había entendido o no, pero no se podía quedar más tiempo ahí.

Con ayuda de los demás subieron a la muchacha al helicóptero. "¿Ya han avisado a Seattle?" preguntó tan pronto subió a la nave.

"Sí, al parecer ya nos están esperando," le informó uno de los paramédicos.

"¿Alguien sabe quién está de turno?" preguntó Carlisle a nadie en particular.

"Roberts, McGregor, Jefferson, y el chico nuevo, Potter," le respondió el mismo paramédico.

"¿Quién tomará el caso?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Roberts y Potter, según me han dicho,"

Carlisle casi suspira de alivio, había conocido a Roberts antes, y había trabajado con él en contadas ocasiones, pero sabía que era bueno, muy bueno. No por nada era el director del hospital más importante de Seattle, la ciudad más poblada del estado de Washington. "Eso me tranquiliza, Roberts tiene toda mi confianza," dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular.

"Roberts el de apoyo doctor Cullen, Potter será el que tome el caso principalmente," habló el otro paramédico. Carlisle pensó que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a sudar. Un novato atendiendo a esa chica, no quería ni pensarlo. Aunque la política dijera que en cuanto un paciente entrara a un hospital, el caso era tomado por los residentes, aunque el paciente fuera de otro lugar con otro médico. Él no lo permitiría, Isabela era su responsabilidad, y si de algo valía su fama y experiencia entre los doctores, él haría todo lo posible por atender a la chica él mismo.

Bajó su mirada a la niña. Tenía la misma nariz que su padre. Charlie se había separado de su esposa. Al igual que él.

"_¿Carlisle?" la suave voz de Esme le llegó a través de la puerta de su oficina. Su pregunta fue formulada en un tono que él nunca había escuchado. Presintió lo que iba a venir a continuación. Se había estado preparando a lo largo de varios meses._

_Su relación con Esme no era lo mismo, él la amaba, quería que fuera feliz, pero no podía soportar la idea de dejarla ir. Habían compartido ciento nueve años juntos. No era nada fácil. Pero ya lo sabía, sabía que ese momento iba a llegar en cualquier momento._

"_Pasa," fue su respuesta, y trató de componerse lo mejor que podía. Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en su escritorio. Sintió la mirada de su esposa en su cabeza, pero no fue capaz de voltear a verla._

"_Perdóname por hacerte esto Carlisle," dijo en un susurro. "Yo no quería hacerte daño," él escuchó cómo iba acercándose, hasta que sintió una de sus pequeñas manos acariciar su cabello._

"_Solo dime el porqué," le dijo cerrando los ojos ante el contacto._

"_¿Recuerdas cuándo me convertiste?" él asintió. "Yo me uní a ti, porque estaba sola. Porque me tomaste en tu regazo y me cuidaste Carlisle. Yo te amo, no lo dudes nunca, pero no de la misma manera en que tú lo haces hacía mí. Tal vez nuestras acciones fueron muy apresuradas. Tú te quedaste con la idea de esa niña con la pierna rota. Cuando me convertiste, yo ya no era esa niña. ¿Me comprendes Carlisle? ¿Algún día me perdonarás?"_

_Él suspiró y la miró al fin, dejando que su mano se deslizara por su rostro cansado hasta que se posara en su mejilla. "No hay nada que perdonar Esme, solo espero que seas feliz, con todo mi corazón," le dijo en un hilo de voz._

_Esme le besó la mejilla. "Vendré a visitarlos, ustedes son mi familia, no importa lo que pase entre tú y yo," eso lo dijo en un tono de voz más alto, como si dejara que el resto de la familia escuchara, no que no hubieran escuchado lo anterior. "Por favor, no me odien. No quiero lastimar a nadie," dijo con la voz rota, como si en verdad estuviera llorando. Carlisle tomó su pequeña mano entre las de él y le besó la palma, y luego cerró la mano en un puño, como si quisiera que Esme guardara ese beso._

"_Cuídate Esme," le dijo dándole un beso en la frente._

"_Algún día, en algún lugar encontrarás lo que te hace falta Carlisle." le dijo con una suave sonrisa._

Después de eso, Esme los había ido a visitar cada tres meses a lo mucho. La familia se desequilibró un poco, todos estaban tan acostumbrados a una figura materna, y de pronto no tenerla, era desconcertante. Nadie estaba enojado con ella, ni siquiera él. Por mucho que le doliera su partida, no pudo dejar de notar que su pérdida no le afectaba como pensaba que le iba a afectar.

Sí, la extrañaba, le echaba mucho de menos, le hacía falta, sí, pero sentir ese sentimiento de necesidad, no, no lo sentía. Fue cuando su hijo Jasper habló con él.

"_Papá, no te sientas mal, no es que no la hayas amado," le dijo entrando a su habitación. "Es solo que no era la indicada para ti,"_

"_¿A qué te refieres Jasper?"_

"_Cuando extendía mis poderes hacia ustedes por mera curiosidad, sentía tus sentimientos hacia ella, eran casi iguales a los que sientes por Rosalie y Alice, solo que un poco más profundo,"_

_Carlisle frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"_

"_¿En serio hubieras querido que lo hubiera hecho?" le preguntó Jasper alzando las cejas en incredulidad._

_Carlisle lo pensó por un momento. No, no lo hubiera querido. "Gracias Jasper," dijo abrazándolo._

"_Papá, solo queremos que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes. No que las cosas sean igual, solo que vuelvas a ser el mismo, te extrañamos."_

Carlisle aún no había terminado de aceptar por completo que Esme y él no eran el _felices por la eternidad _que tanto había creído. Y eso era lo que no le ayudaba a asimilar las cosas tan fácilmente. Aunque desde aquel entonces, hasta ese entonces, todo había mejorado considerablemente.

El helicóptero al fin llegó a la azotea del hospital. Pudo ver a Roberts abrir la puerta de la azotea, y detrás de él un muchacho que lo seguía, pero no le puso mucha atención, aparte de que Roberts le tapaba toda la visión. Los paramédicos tomaron sus posiciones y bajaron a la muchacha.

Los dos residentes se unieron a ellos, Carlisle seguía viendo los signos vitales de Isabela. Y sostenía el suero mientras le sostenía la cabeza para que no se moviera con el ajetreo.

"¡Al elevador de la izquierda!" ordenó una voz con un delicioso acento británico. Su cabeza se alzó de repente. Unos profundos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. _Algún día, en algún lugar. _Le llegaron las palabras distantes de una suave y melodiosa voz.

* * *

**N/A:** (: _No mucho... ya regresé a clases (: y amm... mi horario está H O R R I B L E x.x como sea... =) un beso a todos! Ya tengo mucho mucho sueño =(_

**Yue: **Bueno, ahí esta la primera parte del encuentro de Harry y Carlisle... OMG! Sí! Carlisle es el vampiro que todos conocemos y amamos de Twilight. ¿Escribí algo que hiciera pensar lo contrario y no me dí cuenta? o.o dímelo porfa para que lo vaya a corregir de una vez. o.o Disculpa si te confundí. Un abrazo! =)

_Gracias por leer, seguir la historia, a los que dejan reviews, o la ponen en su lista de favoritos! ^^ Yeei! (: gracias! gracias! gracias!_

_Si les gusta la historia... no olviden dejar reviews, son gratuitos, y siempre reciben una linda contestación por parte mía xD cuídense!_ :3


	4. Ámbar color sangre

Título: Entre Alcohol y Bisturís**_  
_**

Autor: Rodven

Rating: M

Pareja: Harry/Carlisle

**Advertencias: **Slash, AU, un poco de Gore.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece =( Solo la trama

**N.A.: **_Recuerden las advertencias ahora más que nunca!

* * *

_

**Entre Alcohol y Bisturís

* * *

**

Capítulo 3. **Ámbar color sangre**

Roberts y él observaron como el helicóptero se acercaba. Cuando hubo aterrizado completamente, Roberts abrió la puerta y él lo siguió sin perder el tiempo, exactamente detrás de él.

Sus ojos escanearon superficialmente la escena ante él, dos paramédicos, y un doctor alrededor de un cuerpo en una camilla, _¡Merlín, Circe y Morgana! _pensó Harry, ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña siguiera con vida? Comenzaron a mover la camilla en dirección a los elevadores de la derecha, los paramédicos iban a los lados de la chica, Roberts estaba casi junto a él a los pies de la chica mientras empujaban la camilla, el doctor Cullen iba caminando de espaldas, pero esos eran muy ruidosos, más lentos que los de la izquierda y temblaban demasiado.

"¡Al elevador de la izquierda!" ordenó, y por primera vez miró al doctor de Forks, un muchacho alto y rubio, estaba sosteniendo la cabeza la chica, y con su otra mano el suero. La cabeza del doctor se elevó al instante que la orden salió de sus labios, y miró directo a los ojos del rubio. _¡Merlín y su descendencia!,_ se quedó parado en ese mismo lugar mientras los demás avanzaban. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los ojos color ámbar de ese doctor.

"¡¿Potter, qué esperas?" le gritó Roberts, eso hizo que Harry se recompusiera rápidamente y los alcanzara cuando el elevador estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas.

"Roberts, yo me haré cargo de ella, se que la política dice que los residentes deben atender a los pacientes que estén dentro del hospital, pero no voy a dejar a esta chica sola, y bajo el cuidado de alguien más," dijo Carlisle muy rápido.

"Me lo imaginaba," dijo Roberts por lo bajo. "Pero no puedo dejar que seas solo tú. Potter, tú y Carlisle serán los encargados. Cuento contigo muchacho," le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Harry asintió, con sus pensamientos muy lejos de ahí.

Carlisle, no Carlos, Carlisle, un nombre muy antiguo, demasiado en realidad. Carlisle Cullen, sin duda, era el hombre más guapo que había conocido en su vida, y ese color de ojos tan poco común, le recordaban a los de Madam Hoch.

"¿Robert?" Carlisle preguntó con un tono de voz confundido.

"Él es capaz Carlisle, confía en mi criterio,"

Harry escuchó eso, y miró de nuevo al doctor, pero este no le estaba poniendo atención a él. Así que no creía en sus capacidades, ¿por qué? ¿Por ser joven? Él también era joven. ¿Por ser _nuevo_? Ya antes habían cometido ese tipo de errores con él.

Llegaron al quirófano. La niña necesitaba transfusión de sangre y su hígado estaba hecho papilla. Gracias a Merlín, su tipo de sangre era común, y hacía poco que un paciente había fallecido, dejando una carta dónde decía que sus órganos quedaban a disposición del hospital. Esa niña, tenía la suerte más grande que Harry hubiera conocido nunca. Su espina dorsal, no quería ni pensar en el dolor que debería estar sufriendo, estaba rota, pero su médula espinal estaba intacta. Su cara era un mar de moretones, y su mejilla izquierda también estaba fracturada.

Harry se olvido del aspecto del doctor, y lo que pensaba de él, para concentrarse en la vida que tenía que salvar frente a él. Las siguientes quince horas fueron las más rápidas de la vida de Harry, se le pasaron volando, y ni él ni el doctor Cullen presentaban signos de cansancio, bueno él sí, pero no muy obvios. Mientras que las enfermeras fueron cambiadas tres veces, ninguno de los dos doctores abandonó su puesto. Mientras uno hacia una cosa, el otro hacía otra.

En varias ocasiones las manos de los doctores se tocaron, Harry sintió la frialdad del doctor Cullen, y mientras hacía suturas menores, comenzó a pensar. Llegó a la conclusión más obvia, vampiro. Él había conocido a Sanguini, el vampiro sin duda, había sido un adefesio cuando era humano, porque no era nada espectacular en su forma de vampiro. Aunque tenía las mismas características que el doctor frente a él. Como la frialdad, no parpadear, estar muy quieto en largos momentos, aunque los ojos... sus ojos eran ámbar, no el rojo característico de la sangre que siempre tomaban.

_Sangre._

Los dos estaban rodeados de sangre, pero el vampiro no parecía afectado por eso. ¿Sería inmune? ¿Qué sucedía con ese doctor? Su cerebro no terminaba de captar la idea, porque para él, vampiro más sangre, igual cuerpo desangrado. ¡Sus ojos!, ámbar. Eso tenía que ser.

"No creo que pueda volver a caminar," le dijo Carlisle hablando por primera vez algo que no fueran palabras técnicas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él.

Harry suspiró, sí había una manera de que volviera a caminar, pero necesitaba la discreción del doctor, y mucha, mucha privacidad. Observó las radiografías que estaban frente a él. La parte baja de la columna estaba rota, no habían querido tocarla hasta el final. Esa fractura era lo menos riesgoso para la vida de la joven. Aunque debía de hacer algo, o la médula espinal acabaría siendo afectada.

Miró a su alrededor, había dos enfermeras, el doctor Cullen, la chica en la cama, y él.

"Pueden ir a tomarse un descanso, en una hora las quiero de regreso, nosotros descansaremos también," dijo Harry dirigiéndose a las enfermeras, que no necesitaron escucharlo dos veces para salir por la puerta.

"Vaya a descansar Potter, yo me quedo aquí," le dijo el doctor Cullen.

"No pensaba ir a ningún lado doctor. Por favor, llámeme Harry," le dijo quitándose el guante quirúrgico y extendiendo su mando hacía él. Le recibió la mano fría y desnuda del rubio.

"Mucho gusto Harry, llamame Carlisle," le dijo a su vez el rubio. El moreno sonrió.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban pegadas a la pared, Carlisle lo imitó, no que necesitara sentarse, pero sí necesitaba aparentar, aunque no creía que sirviera mucho frente a ese muchacho, ya que pudo sentir cada una de las miradas que él le enviaba, y se maldecía a si mismo cada vez que se daba cuenta que no había parpadeado, o estaba muy recto, o cosas así.

"Carlisle, ¿qué edad tienes?" le preguntó Harry después de un largo silencio.

"Veintiséis," le respondió automáticamente, sabía que no tenían ya mucho tiempo en esa zona, ya no podía seguir añadiéndose muchos años sin haber cambiado en lo más mínimo.

"No, en realidad, ¿cuántos años tienes?" le preguntó Harry con ojos conocedores. Carlisle se paró en seco mirándolo. ¿Él sabía?

"Veintiséis," repitió.

"Necesito que confíes en mí, si quieres que esa niña vuelva a caminar," la cabeza de Carlisle era un revoltijo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Necesito que confíes en mí, ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Trescientos sesenta y cinco," le respondió mirándolo fijamente, sin saber muy bien por qué le contestaba.

"Luces mucho más joven que eso," le dijo Harry intentando bromear un poco, no que funcionara. Suspiró, ¿ese vampiro no tenía sentido del humor? "Comencemos entonces," dijo acercándose de nuevo a la sedada Isabela.

Se puso un par de guantes nuevos y miró expectante a Carlisle. "Anda, tenemos un poco más de cuarenta minutos antes de que las enfermeras regresen y nos descubran,"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó desconfiado Carlisle.

"Magia," le contestó Harry con una sonrisa. "Y un poco de medicina," le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Doctor Potter, no puedo dejar que juegue con la paciente," le dijo en un tono muy duro el doctor.

"No voy a jugar con la paciente doctor Cullen, pero lo que si me pone en que pensar, es por qué un vampiro, está tan cerca de la sangre de los humanos," le devolvió la pedrada.

Carlisle cerró los ojos no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante eso. "La sangre humana no me afecta, nunca he tomado ni una gota de ella,"

Harry estaba en shock, "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"¿Qué piensa hacer, es cierto eso de lo de la magia, acaso es un mago?" le preguntó, ignorando su pregunta, era la única explicación que se le ocurría ante eso.

"Y uno muy dotado de cualidades Carlisle, no lo dudes," le dijo sonriéndole como niño. "Ahora, necesito todo lo que usted sepa acerca de fracturas espinales y cómo sanarlas,"

Treinta y ocho minutos después, Isabela Swan estaba, en pocas palabras, perfectamente curada, su espalda no estaba rota, un plus bastante grande, su cara estaba cubierta de vendajes, aunque más que todo, era una pantalla, Harry se había asegurado de componerle la mejilla con un hechizo para fracturas menores, y le había aplicado un ungüento en toda la cara para que no le doliera, así como le hizo tomar una poción para que los moretones desaparecieran, y las pequeñas heridas que pudiera tener no dejaran cicatrices. Su nuevo hígado, Merlín que funcionaba. Las fracturas de sus brazos y piernas, así como la de unas costillas debían de estar en constante vigilancia. ¿Es niña sabía lo suertuda qué era? o pensándolo bien, ¿La mala suerte que tenía? Tanto espacio libre para que la camioneta saliera de control, tantas personas en el estacionamiento, ¿y tenía que ser ella? bueno, Harry no podía culparla, sus tiempos de adolescente no habían sido mejores.

Se bañó en el hospital. Se dirigió al cuarto de la señorita Swan, para checarla antes de irse del hospital a ver su ahijado. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a que Harry a veces llegara más tarde de lo normal, esa vez era un record. Si se preocupaba mucho, solía hablar al hospital, y ahí la recepcionista en turno siempre lo calmaba diciéndole que su padrino estaba en el quirófano.

Entró al cuarto y no se sorprendió mucho al ver a un hombre sentado a un lado de la cama de la chica. Seguramente su padre. Observó las maquinas a las que estaba conectada Isabela. Un sonido sin embargo llamó su atención, regresó su mirada al hombre que parecía estar despertando de un profundo sueño. Con los ojos rojos, seguramente de lágrimas, no podía culparlo, y un rostro muy cansado.

"¿Es usted el doctor Potter?" le preguntó con voz ronca.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, "Usted debe ser el padre de Isabela."

"Bella, le gusta que le llamen Bella," dijo despacio. "Mi nombre es Charlie Swan. El doctor Cullen ya me ha dicho de su estado, que solo necesita mucha observación."

"Mucho gusto señor Swan," dijo extendiéndole la mano. "Bella estará bien dentro de pocas semanas, sus heridas más escandalosas solo son superficiales. En cuanto a sus fracturas, se ha creado un producto que hace que la sanación de los huesos sea más rápida y eficaz, así que ella podrá correr dentro de poco,"

Ese producto, en realidad, era una poción sana-huesos muy diluida y en forma de jarabe. Los muggles no estaban preparados para una sanación inmediata.

"No creo, ella tiende a tener dos pies izquierdos incluso cuando camina," dijo con una leve sonrisa mirando en dirección a su hija. "Doctor…"

"Dígame Harry," le interrumpió.

"Harry, gracias por todo. Carlisle me dijo que sin tu ayuda Bella no hubiera quedado tan bien como está ahora," sus ojos estaban brillantes, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Es mi trabajo señor. Si me disculpa, necesito ir a dormir un buen rato, su hija aquí, nos causo un poco de problemas," Charlie rió un poco, bueno, por lo menos él sí tenía sentido del humor.

"Hasta mañana Harry,"

"Señor," le dijo con asentimiento de cabeza, y luego saliendo de la habitación.

Carlisle Cullen estaba en el pasillo. Harry alzó una ceja, "¿Estabas escuchando?" el rubio solo asintió. "Bueno, ¿y eso por qué?"

"Solo venía a ver a Bella un rato antes de irme a Forks, regresaré mañana," dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Un escalofrío bajó por toda la espina dorsal de Harry. ¿Qué sucedía?

.

Carlisle miró como todo el cuerpo de Harry temblaba por un repentino escalofrío, y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo estaba a unos centímetros del de Harry. Vio como el moreno pasaba saliva por su garganta y su corazón latía desbocado. Carlisle cerró los ojos ante el movimiento de su nuez. Respiró la esencia que desprendía, era intóxicante, no su sangre, sino su olor, su esencia combinada a jabón barato de tocador que tenían los residentes en las regaderas. Cada poro de esa piel pálida desprendía un olor único que llenaba a Carlisle de una manera escalofriante.

"Entonces, te veré mañana," fue la estrangulada respuesta de Harry, su aliento chocó contra su cuello mandándole vibraciones por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su celular sonó, asustándolos a los dos. Carlisle suspiró, era Jasper.

"Hasta mañana," le dijo volteándose y comenzando a caminar por el vacío pasillo. "¿Jasper?"

"¿Papá? ¿Cómo está Isabela?"

"Estable, voy a la casa en un rato, ahí les contaré todo,"

"Ok, entonces, nos vemos."

Carlisle suspiró. Salió del hospital, y comenzó a correr de regreso a casa, con su familia. Frunció el ceño, aunque sabía que sus hijos no podían salir lastimados de la misma forma que Bella, no le gustaba pensar que los vampiros no eran del todo inmortales.

Al llegar a casa les contó a sus hijos como estaba Bella Swan. Y pudo notar que el que más aliviado estaba era Edward, miró a Jasper, el afirmó con su cabeza. Sonrió, tal vez no tuviera el tacto de Esme para saber ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba seguro que no le importaría si Edward se enamorara de la chica.

No pudo evitar notar que no les contó mucho acerca de Harry, quería guardar eso para él. Cosa bastante difícil estando en una casa con un lector de mentes, un lector de sentimientos y una lectora del futuro. Suspiró, la privacidad en esa casa era un lujo que nadie tenía.

* * *

**N.A.** _OMG! Hoy alguien me hizo muy feliz ^^ así bastante! y su cumple es el 5 de sep :D Gracias! Me emociono al recordarlo! *brruuu* y me dan escalofríos igual xD un beso para ti! =)_

**Aln:** hola! :D wow! Gracias por tu review! :3 me alegra que hayas encontrado la historia y la hayas leído, y que te haya gustado! :] la pareja no es muy común, pero sí funcionan! :D Más si Harry es maduro ^^ aunq no lo es del todo xD Muchas gracias por el apoyo, aunq a la historia ya le quedan pocos capítulos, espero no decepcionarte =) un beso! ^^

**Yue:** jojo siii ya por fin se encontraron ^^ =) y bueno, en este capítulo por fin interactuan yeeei! :D oh sii! Carlisle se dio cuenta aquí que Harry es muy bueno en lo que hace, y q está muy bueno tmbn. Jajaja Bella vive! xD y lo siento este Fic es CarlislexHarry cualquier otra pareja que pueda ser mencionada no tendrá mucha trama... no m odies por eso. Bueno ya actualicé (: un abrazo!

_Uuyy... ya quedan poquitos caps para publicar :S espero que les vaya a gustar el final. Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! _:3 _Un abrazo!_

Rod!


	5. ¡Doctor, fuera de la cocina!

Título: Entre Alcohol y Bisturís**_  
_**

Autor: Rodven

Rating: M

Pareja: Harry/Carlisle

**Advertencias: **Slash, AU, un poco de Gore.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece =( Solo la trama

_

* * *

_

**Entre Alcohol y Bisturís**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4. **¡Doctor, fuera de la cocina!**

Harry llegó a su departamento, Teddy ya estaba dormido, en el sillón, pero ya estaba dormido. Sonrió a su ahijado, no podía ni imaginar que Teddy sufriera alguno de esos casos que llegaban a diario al hospital. Cargó al niño y se lo llevó a su habitación, de tanto sueño que tenía se quedó dormido junto a él. Y lo último que pensó es que le era incomprensible pensar en su hijo lastimado de esa manera, aparte de que el ámbar era una piedra muy bonita.

El despertador hizo que saltara de la cama. Sentía como si no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada. Gruñó y se tapó los ojos con su brazo para que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana no le diera en los ojos.

"Pa, escuela," dijo la soñolienta voz de Teddy a un lado suyo. ¿Qué hora era? gruñó de nuevo, y el despertador no se callaba. Tenía ganas de llorar, tenía mucho sueño. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, que no eran muchas, se sentó en la cama, vio el despertador. Y el sueño casi se le iba. Veinte para las ocho. Teddy no estaba cambiado, ni arreglado ni nada. Maldito despertador, ¿Por qué no lo había despertado antes? Desactivó la alarma del despertador para que su horrible sonido se callara y no volviera a sonar.

Se paró de la cama, donde Teddy seguía acurrucado en su almohada sin levantarse. Suspiró. De seguro se había quedado muy tarde esperando por él. "¿Teddy? Vamos, levántate, tienes que ir a la escuela," al igual que él había hecho antes, Teddy gruñó y se volteó al otro lado, sin abrir los ojos.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número del hospital. Sonó dos veces antes de que Arelly contestara, ¿A qué hora llegaba esa mujer al hospital? "Hospital Central, mi nombre es Arelly, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Arelly, soy Harry. Avisa que hoy no voy. Di que estoy en estado de losa,"

"¿De losa?" preguntó extrañada.

"Sí Arelly, qué soy un vegetal, que no me pienso mover de mi cama hoy, hasta la tarde," _o noche_.

"Oh… ok, ok, yo le digo al director, ¿algo más?"

"Gracias Arelly, sí, ¿cómo está la señorita Swan?" Escuchó del otro lado de la línea el inconfundible sonido de teclear en la computadora.

"Todo está normal, según las anotaciones de la enfermera de turno ya abrió los ojos, y habló un poco con su papá. ¡Ah! Su madre llegó hoy, hace unos minutos,"

"Que bien, gracias Arelly, si me necesitan, saben que estoy a pocas cuadras," y colgó. "Teddy, muévete un poco," se recostó y tan pronto su cabeza tocó la almohada quedó profundamente dormido de nuevo.

**.**

Carlisle llegó al hospital a las ocho de la mañana. Sus ojos vagaron por los alrededores en busca de… ¡una máquina de café! claro, no al otro doctor, no para nada. Suspiró mentalmente mientras se rendía, Harry Potter le atraía como ninguna mujer le había atraído antes.

Su lívido incrementaba bastante a su lado, bueno, la única vez que estuvo a su lado, y ningún paciente entre ellos, sí que incrementó. Y esos ojos que tenía, eran hipnotizantes, ¿Nadie más lo había notado?

"¿Se encuentra el doctor Potter?" se vio a sí mismo preguntando en la recepción.

"En estos momentos se encuentra bastante indispuesto doctor Cullen," le dijo la enfermera-recepcionista moviendo las pestañas descaradamente.

"¿Qué quiere decir con indispuesto?" le preguntó a la muchacha sin tomar en cuenta su coqueteo, ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero, como si se diera cuenta que era caso perdido intentarlo.

**.**

"Habló para informarnos que no iba a llegar a trabajar," le respondió con un suspiro. Harry Potter era el único doctor que conocía que pusiera en peligro su trabajo con los retardos y las faltas. Bueno, no que lo pusiera en peligro, nadie iba a correrlo. Pero sí, sus faltas, que no eran tan escazas, a veces ponían patas para arriba al hospital entero. Eso sí, si era requerido en momentos donde no era su turno, o tenía que quedarse a una cirugía, como la del día anterior, él hacía el trabajo y se quedaba hasta la hora que fuera necesaria.

Por eso el director le daba más libertades de lo normal. Bueno, Harry Potter no era normal si se ponía a pensar. Era un muchacho saludable, atractivo, sí, bastante atractivo, y guapo, porque no era lo mismo ser atractivo que ser guapo, pero él era las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, y con cuerpo de infarto. Era tan fácil mantener una conversación con él, era risueño, caballeroso, atento, y tierno, todo lo que una mujer desearía como esposo. Su más grande preocupación, aparte de la de sus pacientes, era Teddy. El niño había ido varias veces al hospital a buscarlo. Ellos dos eran la cosa más dulce que verían en el día.

Pues sí, Harry Potter era lo que toda una mujer desearía como esposo y padre de sus hijos. Pero había tres cosas que hacía que ninguna mujer lo tuviera. Uno, solo se dedicaba a su trabajo y a su hijo/sobrino/nieto, nadie sabía muy bien la relación entre él y Teddy. Y dos, Harry Potter era gay, no que lo hubiera dicho, pero, ¡Por favor! Eran raros los días que el doctor Potter no recibiera una insinuación indecorosa por parte de una paciente, de una familiar de un paciente, de una enfermera, de una doctora, de hecho Arelly estaba segura que si la máquina de café pudiera hablar ya hubiera dicho algo. Pero Harry permanecía todo lo profesional que era y la rechazaba de una manera tan caballerosa y con tanto tacto, que la mujer en cuestión no se sentía ofendida ni rechazada. Y tres, su vida nocturna.

Era conocido por sus varias salidas en las noches, y esas eran las razones por las cuales a veces no llegaba al hospital al día siguiente, por lo menos en su turno. Los que lo acompañaban, que siempre eran sus compañeros y compañeras de trabajo, nunca le aguantaban la jornada, Harry bailaba, bebía, y disfrutaba como cualquier joven, hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y sin ningún asomo de cansancio, o embriagues. Y dado que todos sus acompañantes partían antes que él, nunca nadie sabía que era lo que el doctor hacía después.

Arelly tenía sus sospechas acerca de un antro gay que estaba por la zona a las que frecuentaba Harry. Y las pocas veces que ella lo había acompañado, había visto que él no le prestaba a atención a su escote, y eso que ella tenía una buena dotación por delante, ni a sus pantalones ajustados, o a sus minifaldas cuando era el caso.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso dejó todas sus esperanzas a un lado. Y al igual que había dejado a un lado sus esperanzas de conquistar a Harry, dejó de lado sus esperanzas de conquistar al doctor Cullen. Solo con ver la pasión con la que le había preguntado_ ¿Qué quiere decir con indispuesto?_ fue suficiente para saber que al rubio tampoco le interesaban las mujeres.

**.**

"Pero, ¿Por qué?" preguntó con los ojos chispeantes.

"Dijo que no pensaba levantarse de su cama en todo el día," Carlisle frunció el ceño. "Lo que pasa es que el día de ayer dobló turno, y luego le llegó el caso de la señorita Swan, quedó exhausto."

Había doblado turno, y aún así se había quedado a operar a Bella. Dios, ese muchacho tenía complejo de héroe, o era un completo irresponsable. Se talló la cara con las manos, estaba frustrado, quería verlo, pero a la vez necesitaba darle un chequeo a Bella.

"Ok, gracias. ¿Hay alguna novedad con la paciente Swan?" preguntó a la enfermera frente a él.

"Despertó en la madrugada y habló un poco con su padre, nada más. Su madre llegó hace unos momentos pero no ha podido verla, necesita la autorización de un doctor," le contestó.

Carlisle asintió y volteó su mirada al pasillo, luego a la enfermera, y luego al pasillo. "El doctor Potter vive a tres cuadras de aquí, saliendo por la puerta principal toma la calle que sube a la derecha, hay un conjunto de departamentos, el de él es el dieciocho. Que tenga buen día doctor Cullen," le dijo la enfermera, mientras se paraba de la silla e iba al archivo.

**.**

¡Hombres! ¿Por qué eran tan orgullosos al momento de pedir ayuda? En realidad no tenía nada que ir a hacer al archivo, pero estaba segura que el doctor se sentiría avergonzado si ella se quedaba ahí frente a él.

**.**

Una señora de edad no muy avanzada, con el cabello castaño, idéntico al de Bella, y un señor fornido, como si fuera deportista, estaban fuera del cuarto de su paciente.

"¿Puedo ayudarles?" les preguntó llegando hasta ellos.

"¿Usted es el doctor que atendió a mi hija?" le preguntó desesperada la mujer.

Carlisle le extendió la mano. "Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, el doctor Potter y yo fuimos la que la atendimos," la señora de devolvió el saludo.

"Soy René, la mamá de Bella, él es mi esposo Phill," dijo presentándose René.

"Mucho gusto doctor. No nos han dejado pasar, ni siquiera a René, ¿Tenemos que hacer algo para poder hacerlo?"

Carlisle les sonrió. "Parece que es mi completa culpa que no hayan podido entrar, políticas del hospital. Solo deme unos minutos para comprobar su estado, y será capaz de entrar a verla,"

René asintió frenéticamente pero no dijo nada. Vio como Phill le tomaba la mano antes de atravesar la puerta. Isabela Swan se veía bastante bien. La piel que podía verse debajo de los vendajes de la cara estaba curada, sabía que el resto estaba de la misma manera. La muchacha dormía pacíficamente, sin rastro de dolor y sin ninguna inquietud. Observó las maquinas, los signos estaban normales. Charlie estaba durmiendo en el sillón junto a la cama en una posición bastante incómoda.

"Charlie," le dijo zarandeándolo suavemente por un hombro. "René está ahí fuera, quiere pasar a ver a Bella,"

"¿Mhh?" fue el sonido que salió de su garganta para luego abrir los ojos, estuvo mirando un momento a Carlisle dejando que todos sus pensamientos regresaran a la normalidad. "¿Carlisle? ¿Cómo sigue?" preguntó refiriéndose a su hija.

"Está estable, mañana podremos traspasarla a Forks para que esté más cerca de casa," le informó. "Su madre está fuera de la habitación, pero es necesario que tú salgas para que ella sea capaz de entrar," dijo recordando las políticas del hospital, a veces eran un dolor de muelas.

"¿Mañana, tan rápido? ¿René está aquí? Oh, sí, sí, ahora mismo salgo." dijo muy rápido mientras se ponía en pie.

Luego de dar instrucciones a las enfermeras de que la muchacha estaba estable y que podía ser pasada a un área menos restringida salió del hospital con dirección a Forks, pero extrañamente había llegado a un grupo de departamentos, y mucho más extraño fue que estaba tocando la puerta del departamento dieciocho. No podía explicarse la razón.

Tocó cinco veces más y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, una soñolienta voz sonó desde dentro, y unos pasos que arrastraban los pies se fueron acercando a la puerta.

"Ya voy, ya voy,"

La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó un Harry con la ropa arrugada del día anterior, el cabello alborotado, y con un porte de cansancio extremo que casi le daba lástima a Carlisle de haberlo despertado.

"¿Carlisle? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Bella está bien?" le preguntó el moreno disipándose un poco el sueño de encima.

"Eh… sí, está en perfectas condiciones," ¿Y ahora qué? se preguntó.

"Ah… ok, entonces, pasa, supongo," le dijo Harry al ver que Carlisle no decía nada más. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio.

El vampiro miró a su alrededor, era un pequeño departamento decorado cómodamente. La pequeña sala tenía dos sillones, a simple vista muy mullidos, había colores regados por la alfombra y libretas mal acomodadas en una esquina. No había televisión, pero sí un buen número de juegos de mesa para niños, así como juguetes, también pudo ver una bicicleta pequeña mal acomodada en pasillo. Una computadora de escritorio en una esquina y varias fotografías a lo largo de la estancia.

"Siéntate, disculpa el desastre, no he tenido tiempo de arreglar la casa," dijo con un suspiro dándose cuenta del estado de la sala. Él mismo se sentó en el sillón más grande, mientras Carlisle se sentaba en el otro. Y en el momento en que su atención regresó al mago, este ya estaba de nuevo en el mundo de Morfeo.

Carlisle rió bajito, se paró y acomodo en una mejor posición a Harry, le quito los zapatos y le puso un cojín como almohada en la cabeza. Solo tendría que esperar a que se levantara.

**.**

Harry despertó con la sensación de haber dormido más tiempo del necesario. El sonido de la risa de Teddy le llegó desde la cocina. Abrió los ojos. No estaba en su cuarto, ni en el de Teddy. No tenía puestos los zapatos.

De pronto recordó que Carlisle había ido a su departamento, lo había dejado pasar, ¿y luego qué? miró a su alrededor, la casa estaba limpia, se frotó los ojos y frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro que Teddy había hecho un tiradero, y que él lo tenía que limpiar. La risa infantil de su hijo le volvió a llegar desde la cocina, y ahora acompañada de la voz de un hombre.

Harry sintió pánico y salió corriendo hacia esa dirección, con su varita en ristre y el corazón desbocado. Lo que encontró en la cocina fue a su hijo revolviendo masa en un cuenco y a Carlisle con la cara y el cabello lleno de harina. Teddy no estaba mejor. Su cabello rosa chicle, el favorito de su madre, y el de él cuando estaba bastante feliz, brillaba bajo una capa de harina y azúcar. Miró toda la cocina, y se puso pálido, Teddy no era el niño más ordenado del mundo, y por lo general le gustaba ensuciar todo. Pero eso, eso era otro nivel. Había huevos estrellados literalmente en las paredes, harina por todo el piso, junto con leche formando una masilla pegajosa.

"La mayoría de la culpa es mía," le dijo sonriendo Carlisle. "Nunca pensé que cocinar fuera tan… ¿entretenido y complicado a la vez?" le dijo poniendo cara de disculpa, pero no llegando a lograrlo porqué sus ojos brillaban pícaramente.

"Pa, pa, ¡Pastel! Te estamos preparando uno, pero despertaste antes," le dijo con una enorme sonrisa Teddy. Harry dudaba que ese pastel hubiera estado listo aunque hubiera dormido otras diez horas más.

Se metió la varita a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, un hábito que nunca lo había abandonado, y avanzó hacia ellos. Carlisle alzó la vista de la masa y miró a Harry con una sonrisa, su sonrisa se desvaneció en menos de un segundo y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

"¡Harry! Cuidado con la…"

"¡AUCH!" exclamó Harry desde el suelo.

"… mantequilla," terminó inútilmente Carlisle. Al parecer un trozo de mantequilla había ido a parar al suelo. Teddy estaba riendo histérico, su cabello cambiando de colores, rosa, turquesa, morado, azul… y a Harry le dolía el trasero. Carlisle mientras tanto corrió a ayudarle.

"¿Carlisle? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" le preguntó Harry estando ya de pie.

"Seguro," le contestó serio el vampiro, que siguió a Harry a la sala.

"No quisiera ser rudo pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó el moreno cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los oídos de Teddy.

Carlisle lucía apenado, todo lo apenado que pudiera lucir un vampiro. "No lo sé," le respondió sinceramente. "Creo que, creo que necesitaba verte," le dijo no mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Y por qué necesitabas verme?" le presionó Harry.

Harry sabía lo que quería escuchar, y pensaba que Carlisle se lo iba a decir. De un día para otro se había sentido atraído por ese doctor. Pero no por el físico, ¡Merlín qué estaba como quería!, sino por su tranquilidad, pasión, madurez y todo lo que él reflejaba. Era un delicioso coctel de todas las cualidades y personalidad que a Harry le gustaban.

Y a Harry le gustaba ese hombre, de verdad que sí. _Hombre, _todavía se acordaba cuando se había descubierto a sí mismo observando a otros, sí _otros_. Bueno, en realidad había sido _otro, _para ser específicos, uno de los primeros clientes de Hermione, la había ido a visitar a su despacho, y ahí estaba él. De aspecto rebelde y rostro aristocrático, muy parecido a Sirius. Habían comenzado a frecuentarse después de eso, más por insistencia de Harry que otra cosa, pero el muchacho, Omar Archer, nunca dio señales de haber estado interesado en Harry, o en los hombres a decir verdad.

Hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el tonto tras un muchacho que no era gay, mientras él mismo comenzaba a aceptar que él era uno. Luego del juicio, que Hermione ganó, dejó de verle. Aunque cuando se había mudado a Seattle comenzó a experimentar un poco más. Recordaba la primera salida a un antro, había sido un mes después de su llegada. Todo por insistencia de un paramédico que quería salir, el caso es que el tipo en cuestión había organizado una salida para después del trabajo, y como Harry estaba presente no tuvo más que invitarle.

Aunque la invitación no hubiera sido dada por completa sinceridad, Harry sí que disfrutó esa noche, y al ver que todos con los que había ido a ese antro habían partido, él no tuvo más remedio que irse igual, pero en el camino de regreso se encontró con _Love_, un antro gay. Con su estado de ebriedad un poco alto, y toda la euforia que sentía en ese momento, entró. Fue una experiencia reveladora. Recordaba haber bailado, sino con todos los hombres que habían estado en el local, seguro sí había bailado con la mayoría. Cuerpos duros restregándose a su cuerpo, besos rudos y esporádicos mientras bailaba, pudo tocar piel caliente y músculos sin ningún problema, y sin sentir ninguna culpa.

Había regresado a ese antro cada vez que sus compañeros organizaban una salida y era invitado, o cuando le apetecía e iba solo. Recordaba una de esas últimas en especial, había estado bailando con un tipo toda la noche, había sido el tipo más sexy que hubiera visto en toda su vida, alto, fornido, calvo y negro. Recordaba que en cierto momento de la noche se habían quitado las camisas por lo sudadas que estaban, y que sus manos comenzaron a tocarse, y restregaban sus cuerpos impúdicamente, y cuando pensó que era tiempo de regresar a su apartamento, el tipo lo llevó directamente al cuarto oscuro, lugar al que nunca había entrado antes, y lo folló haciéndole ver estrellas. Le había quitado su virginidad entre dolor y placer. Prácticamente lo había clavado a un muro, y luego de eso recordaba haber sufrido tres días seguidos sin poder caminar bien.

"La enfermera de la recepción me dijo que estabas indispuesto, y pensé que estarías enfermo o algo así, por eso vine," dijo rápidamente Carlisle.

_Bastardo mentiroso,_ pensó Harry.

"¡Oh! No tenías que haberte molestado. Pero dime, ¿cómo conseguiste la dirección?"

"Me la dio la enfermera,"

Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Arelly acerca de dar su dirección a extraños, bueno, Carlisle no era exactamente un extraño, pero… _cómo sea,_ pensó.

"¿Y por qué no me hablaste en vez de venir?" preguntó tratando de sacarle la verdad.

"Pues porque no… bueno… no tenía tu teléfono,"

"¿Y por qué no se lo pediste a Arelly? digo, si te dio mi dirección, no creo que te hubiera negado mi número," ya estaba cerca.

La mirada de Carlisle era de mortificación y pena. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella, la vista era adorable, al menos para los ojos de Harry.

"Solo… ¡solo quería verte ¿está bien?" por fin explotó. Y Harry sonrió.

* * *

**N.A.** _No me odien por dejar la historia ahí ;D__ el próximo capí será el último :)_

_Les he dicho que he regresado a clases y que mi horario es un asco? bueno, se los repito =) Los lunes, miércoles y jueves tengo clase desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 9 de la noche, pero tengo que levantarme mínimo a las 6am para poder llegar a tiempo y encontrar un buen lugar para estacionarme! x.x y a las 9pm q salgo, el tráfico es una locura! =( así q me hago treinta minutos a mi casa, si tengo suerte! x.x los demás días son más calmados! (: el martes solo voy por 4 horas a partir de las 9am y los viernes a partir de las 11..._

_así que hoy me levanté tarde y disfrute de unas horas necesarias en mi cama :3 y mañana me voy a mis clases de derecho. Así que solo tengo este momento para actualizar! =P pk me pondré a hacer tarea "/ ok, basta de mis lamentaciones!_

**Yue:** En las notas del prólogo dije que el fic estaba terminado y que solo tenía cinco capítulos, sin incluir el prólogo. Así que el fic es corto. (: Gracias por tu review ^^ que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado :]

**gato:** bendita sea la casualidad! :D y que te haya traído hasta aquí ^^ muchas gracias por el review ^^ y que bueno que te este gustando la historia :3 y por lo general, este fic lo actualizo pronto jojo xD

_Mil gracias a todos por todo! un abrazo! (: Espero se encuentren todos bien :D_


	6. Un futuro felices por siempre

Título: Entre Alcohol y Bisturís**_  
_**

Autor: Rodven

Rating: M

Pareja: Harry/Carlisle

**Advertencias: **Slash, AU, un poco de Gore.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece =( Solo la trama

* * *

Dedicado a tommyhiragizawa por su cumpleaños, lo siento guapa, no pude escribirte un fic, este capítulo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti en estos momentos. (Lee las notas del final). Muchas felicidades, espero que tu día haya sido maravilloso =)

* * *

**Entre Alcohol y Bisturís

* * *

**

Capítulo 5. **Un futuro _Felices por Siempre_**

Carlisle tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos de forma tan delicada como si estuviera tomando una mariposa para que no se rompieran sus alas, congelando esa sonrisa en sus labios. Vio con fascinación cada rasgo de su cara. Sus carnosos labios rosas, sus largas pestañas, las delineadas y masculinas cejas, y esos ojos. Tan brillantes y llenos de vida, inocentes y a la vez con experiencia. Si pudiera, moriría en ellos, contemplándolos hasta el fin de la existencia. Verdes y chispeantes, tan únicos que estaba seguro que nunca había visto un color de ese tono. Tal vez fuera la misma esencia de Harry, pero esos ojos eran la misma llama de la naturaleza.

Acercándose poco a poco, queriendo tocar esos labios con los suyos. Tal vez esos labios le contaran a los suyos la verdad de la vida, los secretos más profundos de la Tierra. Tal vez, si solo estuviera más cerca, solo unos centímetros. Unos pocos milímetros.

La respiración de Harry le tocó la cara, su aliento cálido sopló por encima de su boca, acariciándole las mejillas, haciendo que su corazón se sintiera como si latiese. Escuchó con deleite su corazón, deseando que esa música nunca se detuviese, que nunca cesara su latir.

Y entre un océano de sensaciones que le hacían promesas del cielo y de estrellas, tan nuevas para él, sus labios por fin tocaron la piel más suave y ardiente que hubiera tocado jamás.

**.**

Sus labios acariciaron los suyos con delicadeza, mandando un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal, sentía el sabor de Carlisle en su boca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus manos encontraron su cuello, y ahí se aferraron, manos frías y duras como el mármol tomaron su cintura. Su cuerpo se pegó al otro chocando un pecho duro y tonificado.

Su cabeza se hizo de lado para profundizar más ese beso, y de repente abrió su boca para darle paso a esa ardiente lengua que le había pedido permiso. Casi deja escapar un gemido cuando sintió su roce dentro de su boca. Las manos de Carlisle lo apretaron por la cintura, como pidiendo un poco más, y Harry se lo iba a dar. Merlín que se lo daba.

Dejando todo por la borda, olvidándose que estaba en la sala de su casa, con un niño en la cocina, y que tenía que ir al hospital, se abandonó en el beso, haciéndolo más ardiente, más exigente. Todo era manos, jadeos, lenguas y labios.

¡Crack! se escuchó un ruido desde la cocina, como el de cristal rompiéndose contra el piso, lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlos de su fantasía. Se separaron con mucha rapidez, el corazón de Harry latiendo a mil por hora, por causa del beso y del susto.

Mientras su mente procesaba que no estaba besándose más con Carlisle y que algo se había roto en la cocina, donde estaba Teddy. El niño se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa enorme y con cara de inocencia que ni Harry se la creía.

"Pa, creo que el pastel tendrá que ser otro día," Harry lo miró, y luego miró a Carlisle, que tenía, se imaginaba, la misma cara de atontado que él. Y sonrió porque él la había provocado. Luego regreso su mirada a su hijo.

Su cabello aún lleno de harina, su cara llena de masa aguada, y su carita de angelito que siempre le cortaba la respiración.

"Huelo sangre," le susurró Carlisle a Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron y corrió a donde estaba Teddy, inspeccionándolo de cabeza a los pies. Teddy traía puestas unas bermudas de mezclilla que le llegaban a las pantorrillas, y justo ahí entre la bermuda y los calcetines, estaba un hilito de sangre que escurría hacia abajo.

"No es nada, no me duele," dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Harry se tranquilizó un poco.

"Anda, te voy a curar esto," le dijo cargándolo y sentándolo en el sillón en el que un momento antes él había estado dormido. Se hincó frente a él y examinó con detenimiento la herida, no era profunda, ni peligrosa.

Convocó su maletín de primeros auxilios y sacó una pinza, con cuidado extrajo el pequeño pedazo de vidrio, para luego desinfectarla y con su varita al final cerró la herida.

"Ya está, no habrá cicatrices," le dijo. Y besó su pequeña frente. "Ahora es tiempo de que limpies la cocina," Teddy abrió los ojos con horror. "No te preocupes tanto, Carlisle te ayudará," le sonrió. "Tanto él como tú la ensuciaron, así que los dos deben limpiarla."

Tenía un trato con Teddy con el asunto de la limpieza de la casa. Teddy tenía que limpiar su cuarto él solo, así como barrer la sala. Harry arreglaba la sala, la cocina y el baño, así como lavaba la ropa y los trastes, claro que con ayuda de magia. Por eso no se le hacía justo que el niño hiciera mucho trabajo, ya que él mismo no hacía mucho. Pero cuando Teddy se empeñaba en ensuciar, tenía que limpiarlo.

Y en la cocina pareciera como si de pronto hubiera estallado una batalla entre los huevos y la harina, dónde nadie había ganado, pero sí los dos bandos habían perdido muchos de sus combatientes. Así que Teddy tenía que limpiarla, junto con Carlisle.

Teddy frunció los labios y las cejas, en una clara manifestación de que no estaba contento con la idea. Carlisle rió por lo bajo.

"Vamos Teddy, no será mucho tiempo el que nos llevemos," le dijo extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara. El niño suspiró resignado antes de rodear con sus bracitos el cuello de Harry, quien le devolvió el abrazo. Luego de separarse le besó su cicatriz de la frente. Se puso en el piso de un salto y tomó la mano de Carlisle para dirigirse a la cocina.

Harry sonrió como bobo, su hijo era la cosa más importante para él, y le encantaba recibir ese tipo de cariñitos por parte del niño. Según la profesora de su escuela, era un niño muy inteligente, aplicado y bastante participativo. No recordaba quien le había dicho una vez, _un niño es inteligente, si es feliz. _Y Teddy era inteligente, estaba seguro que sería igual que su verdadero padre cuando fuera mayor. Harry se sentía tan bien cuando le hacían ese tipo de comentarios, porque quería decir que su trabajo como padre no era tan malo. Y que su niño era feliz, que era lo que más le interesaba.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, donde vio con diversión a Teddy _limpiando_ la mesa con un trapo y Carlisle pasando a toda velocidad por todos lados, recogiendo y limpiando. Harry carcajeó, Carlisle lo iba a consentir mucho.

**.**

Llegó al hospital al turno de la tarde, luego de checar que no hubiera ninguna urgencia, se dirigió al cuarto de Bella para checar su estado. La encontró despierta mirando al techo, ni Charlie ni su madre estaban con ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó.

Su mirada fue del techo a él, y lo miró por un momento. "Bien, supongo," le dijo.

Harry le sonrió. "Soy el doctor Potter. Carlisle y yo fuimos los que te operamos," le dijo acercándose. "¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás incómoda?"

"No, no me duele nada. Y es raro, bueno, eso supongo. Cuando era pequeña me rompí una pierna y me dolió muchísimo aún después que me la enyesaron." le respondió con el ceño fruncido tras los vendajes. Era normal que no le doliera, a Harry no le gustaba que sus pacientes sufrieran más de lo que ya habían pasado.

"Es normal, antes no tenían los mismos medicamentos que ahora," le dijo mintiendo, las pociones contra el dolor no eran difíciles de preparar, y eran fácilmente introducidas en el suero, y no afectaban al organismo.

"¿Doctor?" le preguntó Bella.

"Dime Harry, que yo sepa no parezco tan viejo," eso hizo que la muchacha sonriera.

"Mmm… me gustaría tomar un baño," le dijo sonrojándose. Harry le sonrió, era tan normal como querer tomar agua. Después de la operación era muy raro que los pacientes se bañaran, uno porque estaban inconscientes la mayoría de las veces, y dos, necesitaban un tiempo para que las heridas cicatrizaran un poco, y en ese caso, el yeso se endureciera.

"Le diré a una enfermera que venga en un rato para que te ayude a bañarte," en ese momento la puerta se abrió y bajo el marco de la puerta se quedó como en piedra un muchacho bastante guapo, muy, muy guapo. Piel pálida como el mármol, ojos dorados y cabello color bronce. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron con mucha sorpresa.

"Eh… lo siento," dijo apenado el muchacho. Pareciera que iba a darse la vuelta cuando Bella habló.

"¿Edward?" los ojos del muchacho cayeron sobre la muchacha en la cama.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" le preguntó. Como si de repente se hubiera olvidado de la presencia de Harry.

"Bien, bueno, en lo que cabe," le respondió Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

Y se quedaron callados. Harry los miró por un momento, y luego rió por lo bajo. "Puedes pasar," los dos soltaron un suspiro cuando fueron sacados de sus pensamientos. "Soy el doctor Potter, pero hago que todos me digan Harry."

Edward entró al cuarto un poco reticente. "Edward Cullen," le dijo extendiéndole su mano. Harry la tomó y fue lo que faltó para que Harry asegurara que ese chico era un vampiro. Y nada menos que hijo de Carlisle, suprimió un escalofrío al pensar en el hombre. "¿En verdad se encuentra bien?"

"En muy buenas condiciones, aunque obviamente necesita un poco de reposo," Harry volteó su mirada a la chica. "Mañana podrás regresar a Forks, estarás un tiempo en el hospital al cuidado de las enfermeras para que tus heridas se recuperen, pero al menos estarás en casa," le sonrió. Y con sus ojos señaló a Edward y alzó sus cejas repetidas veces para luego guiñarle un ojo.

Bella se sonrojó tan intensamente que Harry pensó que la sangre comenzaría salírsele de los oídos. Escuchó un gruñido tras de él, y vio como los ojos de Edward adquirían un color ámbar mucho más oscuro que el que tenía antes.

"¿Edward, podrías ir a buscar a tu padre un momento?" le preguntó actuando lo más rápido que pudo. El vampiro tardó un poco en reaccionar.

"¿Carlisle está en el hos –?" no terminó de preguntar, pero con una cara seria asintió y salió del cuarto.

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo. Tal vez Edward no era _inmune _a la sangre como Carlisle. Ahora no pudo dejar de temblar al pensar en Carlisle. No habían podido hablar mucho después de que hubiera limpiado la cocina, porque Teddy no hizo más que limpiar la mesa. Luego habían comido pizza, para la felicidad de su hijo, que pidió mientras la cocina regresaba a su estado natural. Después tuvo que bañarse para ir al hospital al turno de la tarde. Y Carlisle dijo que iría también.

Carlisle fue el primero en salir de la casa, dejándolo a él y a Teddy disfrutar un momento solos, mientras Harry le contaba al niño como había ido su trabajo del día anterior, sin entrar en detalles, su hijo ya había visto mucho en sus idas al hospital como para que le contara exactamente todo lo que hacía. Y escuchó con detalle todo lo que él había hecho en la escuela y la tarea que le habían encargado para entregar ese día. Lo que le recordó que tenía que hablar con su profesora por la ausencia de Teddy.

Con todas las recomendaciones que podía darle a su hijo, fue al hospital, no le gustaba dejarlo solo en la casa, y menos con la energía acumulada de una mañana entera de sueño. Ya había experimentado con una niñera cuando vio que doblar turnos no era tan esporádico como creía. Pero el resultado había sido un desastre, cuando llegó a casa ese primer y último día con la niñera, se encontró con que Teddy estaba solo mirando la televisión, y al preguntarle, Teddy solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que la muchacha lo había regañado por no dejarla hablar por teléfono. Más tarde su hijo le confesó que sin querer su cabello y sus ojos al parecer se habían vuelto rojos, y que la muchacha había salido corriendo. Harry tuvo que arreglar la memoria de la muchacha inmediatamente.

"Harry…" comenzó tímidamente Bella sacándolo de su cabeza. Volteó a mirarla.

"Dime,"

"Mmm…" vio como fruncía el ceño, y su mirada viajaba por toda la habitación. "Las cicatrices de mi cara…" pero no terminó la frase, sino que se quedó callada.

Harry llegó a su lado y le sonrió. "¿En serio te preocupan las cicatrices Bella?" dijo sentándose en el sillón, y apareció un espejo sin que ella lo notara. "¿Crees que no le gustarás a ese chico por algunas mallugaduras?" le preguntó alzando las cejas con incredulidad.

"No, no… bueno yo…" dijo nerviosa y como si quisiera maldecirse a sí misma.

"Bella, aunque no lo creas, el exterior de una persona no importa mucho cuando de relaciones se trata. La belleza física de las personas, muy pocas veces sintoniza con la belleza interna, además, he escuchado muchas veces eso de, la apariencia atrae, más la personalidad enamora."

"Pero…" sus ojos nunca lo miraron.

"Dime Bella, ¿crees que tu papá o tu mamá dejarán de quererte? Ese chico te gusta," no fue una pregunta. "¿Crees que valdría la pena si ya no le gustaras por unos cuantos cortes en tu rostro?"

"No, no, mis padres me quieren tal y como soy. Y Edward, bueno, él… viste la cara que puso al verme –" le dijo con los ojos brillantes. Harry sabía que Edward había puesto esa cara por su sangre, no por los vendajes. De todos modos suspiró.

"No creo que su cara haya sido por lo que pueda haber debajo de esas vendas Bella," le puso el espejo a un lado. "¿Te importa tanto la apariencia? Puedes verte si quieres, no te voy a engañar, la vista no es muy agradable, tienes moretones por toda la cara, pero se irán quitando con el tiempo,"

Bella tomó el espejo. Harry frunció los labios. La superficialidad de las personas era algo que nunca le caía en gracia, y estaba seguro que las personas que la querían no dejarían de quererla. Aparte, sabía que la chica no era de esas de vestirse con lo más incómodo y vistoso que tuviera en su guardarropa, había llegado al hospital sin una gota de maquillaje, no que después del accidente pudiera distinguirse de todos modos, su ropa era tan normal y corriente que pasaba desapercibida, y no traía ningún accesorio, así que no se le hacía ese tipo de chicas plásticas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que le importara tanto la apariencia, pero al parecer, sí le interesaba. Y ese chico Edward, si no lo engañaban las pequeñas señales, estaba colado por Isabela.

Porque había sido obvio que Edward no había ido a ver su padre. Sino que había ido directamente al cuarto de Bella para verla. La chica alzó el espejo.

"Llamaré a una enfermera para que te ayude con las vendas," le dijo poniéndose en pie.

"No," le dijo entregándole el espejo. "Llévatelo, tienes razón," le dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa. "Las personas me quieren me seguirán queriendo, y aquellas que no lo hagan, será que no merecen mi atención," dijo determinada. Harry sonrió cegadoramente.

En ese momento Carlisle y Edward entraron al cuarto. Mientras que el mayor sonreía, el otro tenía una mirada curiosa en la cara.

"Bella, para mí seguirás siendo una mujer muy bonita," dijo Edward a la muchacha, haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse furiosamente.

"Creo que estorbamos aquí, ¿no crees Carlisle?"

El rubio sonrió complacido, le dio un adiós con la mano a Bella, mientras salía del cuarto, Harry lo siguió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él asomó la cabeza, Edward estaba a un lado de la cama mirando a su paciente a los ojos. Tal vez le diría luego que no tendría ninguna cicatriz resultante, y por fin la cerró.

Volteándose se encontró en los brazos de Carlisle. "Creo que es tiempo que nosotros también hablemos," le dijo antes de besarlo en medio del pasillo, y empujarlo contra la pared.

**.**

Le había enviado una lechuza a Andrómeda diciéndole que se iba a tomar un fin de semana libre para salir un rato con Teddy, y aprovechar a ir a visitar una paciente a la que había atendido un par de días atrás y que necesitaba constante vigilancia por un tiempo, _mentira del tamaño de un circo. _

Bella había sido traspasada a Forks, donde Carlisle veía por ella, no que lo necesitara, pero era una escusa bastante creíble para que Harry viajara, y pudiera pedir permiso. Ellos dos no habían hablado mucho a decir verdad, ¿pero quién quería hablar si se podía utilizar la boca para cosas mucho más interesantes y placenteras?

_Estaban besándose con tanto fuego en sus bocas que estaba calentando los dos cuerpos. Sus manos recorrían la musculosa espalda de Carlisle, cuando sintió que sus nalgas eran acunadas por un par de manos frías y ardientes. Lo elevó un poco, Harry subió sus piernas para cerrarlas alrededor de su cintura, 'Merlín, esas manos' Sintió como succionaban sus labios, y dejo escapar un gemido. Carlisle lo estaba manoseando, cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba por más contacto. Su piel debajo de la ropa exigía a gritos desnudarse. Y estaba duro, tan duro como un tronco de roble. Sabía que se iba a correr en cualquier momento, solo con las pequeñas fricciones que su miembro estaba recibiendo bajo la tela de su uniforme. Y esa boca… mordisqueando su cuello, y ¡Oh, Morgana! Chupando y lamiendo, justo encima de su vena, sentía esa lengua lamerlo desde abajo hacia arriba, dejando un rastro de saliva y veneno que quemaba su piel. Cada uno de sus poros gritaba en agonía y placer que solo Carlisle podía darle. Y estaba tan cerca, entre la nube en que se encontraba su cabeza podía oír los murmullos incoherentes del otro hombre, jadeando contra su cuello, gimiendo cuando su culo rozaba su erección debajo del delgado pantalón de algodón. Cada pequeño contacto, lo quería dentro, tan dentro de él que doliera y le llegara a las entrañas. Pero esa no sería la vez porque sentía como el líquido crecía dentro suyo y buscaba una rápida salida, y gritó al explotar, arqueando su espalda en un arco casi imposible, se derrumbó sobre el hombre sin poder sostenerse él solo. Escuchó un gruñido a un lado de su oreja, tan animal que le envió un escalofrío a toda su espalda. Momentos después sintió su trasero húmedo por el semen de Carlisle._

_Estaba contra la pared del cuarto de Bella, de donde un momento antes habían salido, y Edward estaba ahí dentro seguro los había escuchado, es más, estaba seguro que Bella los había escuchado. Y Merlín que no le interesaba en ese momento, ya que sus labios estaban siendo acariciados por otros. Desenredó sus piernas y bajó lentamente, Carlisle apretando su trasero mientras tanto, y dejando ahí sus manos, mientras lo acariciaba otra vez. Podía sentir como su miembro cobraba vida poco apoco, pero no podían hacer otra ronda ahí, era un milagro que nadie los hubiera visto, no podía, ni pensaba, tentar su suerte por segunda vez. Como pudo se apartó de Carlisle._

"_Será otra ocasión," susurró tristemente. "Necesitas hablar con Edward, estoy seguro que todo el hospital nos escuchó," dijo a pocos centímetros de su boca, se inclinó un poco para volver a besarlo. Y la puerta se abrió. Dejando ver a un choqueado Edward. El sonrojo de Bella no era nada con el que en ese momento tenía Harry. Escondió su cara en el cuello de Carlisle, como si esperara que con eso Edward se diera la vuelta y no hubiera notado nada._

"_¿Papá?" pero la realidad en verdad, nunca jugaba de su lado. Carlisle rió ante la actitud de Harry y la incredulidad en la voz de Edward._

"_Harry, ¿podrías –?" Harry asintió aún escondido en Carlisle, y con un movimiento de su mano los dos estaban limpios de nuevo. "¿Te veo al rato?" Harry tomó aire y se enderezó. Aparentando confianza que no tenía se volteó hacia Edward._

"_Edward," dijo en modo de despedida y asintió con la cabeza antes de regresar a su trabajo._

El acontecimiento no había sido hacía mucho, y por esa razón seguía sonrojándose ante el pensamiento. Luego de eso Carlisle lo había acompañado a su casa, y se dieron unos besos, bastantes besos, pero nada más, Harry seguía cansado de sus días pasados, y Carlisle tenía que ir a hablar con su familia.

El día siguiente había sido el traslado de Bella, y Carlisle tuvo que ir con ella en la ambulancia. Y ahí estaba él, haciendo su maleta y la de Teddy para pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad. Carlisle le había dicho que pasaría por él, se fijó en su reloj, en veinte minutos. Suspirando a su poco talento ante el arte de empacar al modo _muggle,_ sacó su varita y en un dos por tres todo estaba en orden. Se había vuelto bastante bueno en eso de los hechizos caseros.

Teddy entró al cuarto cuando estaba a punto de tomar las maletas para llevarlas a la sala, y de un salto se trepó en su espalda, por ese tipo de acciones, Harry comenzaba a dudar sobre si solo tenía una herencia por parte de sus padres. Se tambaleó un poco pero consiguió conservar el equilibrio.

"¿Estás listo cachorro?" le preguntó.

"¡Sí! ¡Voy a conocer a la familia de Carl!" dijo emocionado el niño.

Él sonrió, Teddy y Carlisle había forjado un vínculo en muy poco tiempo. Con la ayuda de su varita hizo que las maletas rodaran solas a la sala y ahí esperaron pacientemente a que Carlisle llegara. Ya antes había pensado en comprarse un auto, pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de uno, viendo las últimas novedades, estaba seguro que un carro iba a ser una gran adquisición para sus futuros viajes.

El timbre sonó a la hora exacta y Harry abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Carlisle rodeó su cintura con una mano y lo atrajo hacia sí. Se besaron tan agradablemente por un momento tan largo que Harry comenzaba a ver borroso y sus pulmones ardían un poco.

"¡Hiu!" la voz de Teddy le llegó desde la espalda. "¿Van a hacer eso todo el tiempo?"

Se separaron y Harry se rió ante eso. "Claro que no corazón, solo lo haremos cuando tú estés presente," dijo volteándose para ver la horrorizada cara de su hijo.

Recordaba la larga plática que había tenido con Teddy después de haberse estado por primera vez con un hombre. Obviamente no le contó lo que habían hecho, sino que le dijo sobre sus gustos en cuanto a relaciones se trataban. No había estado muy seguro si su hijo lo hubiera entendido, o si le hubiera creado algún problema psicológico, pero no hubiera podido vivir tranquilo ocultándole eso. Y al parecer, Teddy lo había aceptado de la mejor manera posible.

"Hola Teddy," le saludó Carlisle caminando hacia él.

"¡Carlisle!" gritó eufórico el niño, Harry no pudo dejar de sentir una pizca de celos ante eso. Teddy se le _trepó_ al hombre y lo abrazó por el cuello. El rubio rió de lo lindo, y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire mientras Teddy reía como poseso.

**.**

Habían pasado solo dos meses para que Harry pidiera su cambio a Forks. Los residentes del hospital de Seattle le habían preparado una pequeña despedida en su último día, pero había sido interrumpida por varios casos que habían llegado juntos, todos por el derrumbe de una obra a medio construir.

Su relación con Carlisle había sido aceptada por todo el clan, incluida Esme, mujer a la que conoció en una de sus varias visitas. Harry había estado un poco desubicado ante la presencia de la hermosa mujer, luego de enterarse que había pasado más de cien años junto a Carlisle, pero se dio cuenta que la relación que ellos compartían era mucho más de camaradería y mucha confianza y entendimiento que otra cosa.

Había quedado impactado por las distintas personalidades de la familia. Todos eran tan distintos e idénticos a la vez. Aunque todos fueran de una belleza extrema, no pudo dejar de notar que Rosalie era la más bella de todas y que era seguida por Carlisle.

Ya era común verlo por el pueblo, Teddy pasaba más tiempo en casa de los Cullens, que en la casa que Harry había adquirido para ellos dos. Teddy seguía yendo a la escuela en Seattle, por esa razón, Harry tenía que aparecerlos a los dos todas las mañanas para llevarlo, y al medio día tenía que ir a buscarlo.

Rosalie, Esme, Edward y Bella, eran lo más cercanos al niño, la primera por su deseo de ser madre, la segunda, por su vena materna que siempre la caracterizaba, y los otros dos, Harry no estaba muy seguro. Pero eran los _tíos _más consentidores del niño.

**.**

Era la primera vez que se encontraban solos, Edward y Bella habían llevado a pasear a Teddy a Port Angeles. Sus otros hijos estaban de cacería, y Harry estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para los humanos que comerían en la casa.

Había estado en su oficina trabajando en los distintos casos que tenía en el hospital, y bajar no era una de las opciones, estaba nervioso por el solo pensamiento, _solos_. La relación que compartían iba siendo cada vez más fuerte, y su intimidad iba alcanzando niveles más altos. Aún así, no se sentía completamente seguro acerca de dar ese paso con Harry. Después de todo, era un humano, frágil y rompible. No sabía si iba a ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no lastimarlo.

Y como lo deseaba. Cada vez que Harry caminaba, ese modo de mover su cadera, tan tendencioso, y firme. Cada vez que Harry flexionaba sus brazos, remarcando esos músculos trabajados. Y cuando Harry hablaba, tal vez solo lo escuchara él, pero su voz era una lluvia de sensualidad que mojaba sus poros, y los hacía gritar por contacto. Cada vez que Harry lo tocaba. Aunque fuera un pequeño roce, su piel ardía, y temblores lo recorrían de arriba abajo. Y sobre todo, cada vez que lo besaba, el sentir como Harry se rendía y abandonaba hacia él. Era increíble que hasta ese momento nunca le hubiera arrancado la ropa y le hubiera hecho el amor.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su trance, sintió, más que vio, con horror su creciente erección ante sus pasados pensamientos. Se restregó su cara con las manos. Y en menos de un segundo estaba abriéndole la puerta a su pareja.

"¿Estás ocupado?" le preguntó Harry entrando al estudio.

"No, solo estaba viendo los informes de los casos que tengo," le dijo abrazándolo por detrás y comenzando a besar su cuello. Sintió como Harry se derretía sobre él, abandonado a su contacto.

Pegó sus caderas a la parte posterior de Harry, y este gimió al sentir su miembro erecto tocar sus nalgas por encima de la tela de los pantalones. Harry alzo uno de sus brazos y con su mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Él mientras tanto, comenzaba a manosear todo lo que podía de ese cuerpo presentado en bandeja de plata para su deleite. Sus manos estaban por todos lados, de pronto una encontró el botón del pantalón de Harry, y con dedos expertos comenzó a desabrocharlo, bajó el cierre con sumo cuidado y lentitud, sintiendo la erección de Harry crecer bajo sus dedos. El moreno respiraba con dificultad, haciendo pequeños ruidos que llegaban a sus oídos e iban a parar directamente a su entrepierna.

Metió su fría mano debajo de la ropa interior haciéndolo temblar, y con precisión lo tomó y comenzó a acariciarlo, de arriba abajo, jadeos comenzaron a salir de su garganta. En poco tiempo Harry estaba sudando intentando no correrse, se besaban tan furiosamente que estaba seguro que a Harry le dolía. No era un lucha por tomar el control, solo una lucha de lenguas para que ese momento fuera tan intenso como se pudiera.

"Car… Carlis… ¡Carlisle!" Harry medio dijo antes de unir su boca de nuevo, jadeos eran depositados en su boca, gemidos y mordiscos, y a él no le interesaba, era tan intoxicarte y adictivo el sabor de Harry. "Car… humm… nece… necesito… ah… qui… quie… quiero…" jadeó en medio del beso. Se giró para quedar frente a frente. Detuvo su mano con la de él. Y jadeante se puso de rodillas.

Estuvo seguro que su garganta emitió un sonido bastante animal, que solo salía cuando él y Harry compartían ese tipo de momentos. Y sabía lo que veía, el simple hecho de ver a Harry tan sonrosado, sudado y jadeando eran suficientes para venirse. Y Harry lo sabía.

"Aún no, quiero que lo hagas dentro mío," y con eso, abrió su cremallera y bajo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Pudo ver la mirada lujuriosa en los ojos verdes al observar su erección, tan dura que _dolía_. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente ante la sensación de una cálida y húmeda lengua lamer toda su longitud, desde su base hasta la punta. Y chupó.

Tomó los cabellos de Harry en un agarré muy rudo al sentir su miembro entrar en una cálida y mojada cavidad.

Era cuestión de segundos, sentía el hormigueo placentero en su abdomen, y estaba tomando la cabeza de Harry suavemente para llevar el control, follando su boca, sin poder evitar provocarle arcadas a Harry, pero él no se quejó. No hizo ningún ademán de retirarse, en vez de eso, su mano tomó su base para que estuviera completamente cubierto. Tomó su cabeza por encima de su cabello, haciéndola ir de un lado a otro, a la velocidad, y fuerza que él quería. Sintió como se tensaba un poco más su pene, y como Harry tragaba su preseminal, y ese pequeño movimiento hizo que su espalda se arqueara y que liberara todo el líquido que tenía dentro.

**.**

Harry tomó todo, dejando el líquido caer por su garganta, saboreando cada gota. Sintió como el veneno quemaba su esófago en una borrosa sensación de placer y dolor. Fue levantado del suelo, bruscamente por manos mucho más fuertes que él, y en pocos segundos estaba recostando en una cama. Su ropa fue hecha a un lado de un solo jalón, y a él no le importó. Estaba tendido completamente desnudo con un vampiro encima, hambriento de él. Lo miraba con tanta lujuria que sus ojos estaban completamente negros. Carlisle se veían tan salvaje, tan natural. Su lívido incrementó tanto que estuvo a punto de venirse con la sola imagen de su amante.

Nunca lo habían hecho, y no porque él no quisiera. Pero sentía que era un paso que tenía que dar Carlisle y no él. Toda su vida acostumbrado al cuerpo de una mujer a la que no pudiera romper o lastimar, y ahora tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, un humano. Harry lo entendía, aunque él supiera que la magia tenía que protegerlo para no salir herido, quería que Carlisle llegara a ese punto del no retorno. Que su deseo por él fuera más grande que su miedo a lastimarlo. Había querido sentirse así de dominado desde el primer beso que compartieron.

Los ojos de Carlisle estaban escaneando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde los dedos de sus pies hasta las puntas de su cabello. De improvisto, Carlisle se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Restregando su cuerpo aún vestido contra el suyo completamente desnudo. Su miembra comenzando a endurecerse de nuevo, húmedo con su propia saliva pasó por sus piernas, rozando su piel dejando un rastro ardiente. Poco a poco, como pudo, fue desabrochando su camisa, exponiendo pedazo a pedazo una piel nívea y perfecta. Hizo que giraran sobre el colchón, manteniendo a Carlisle debajo. Miró con adoración cada músculo que se iba revelando, sus manos recorriendo todo, hasta que Carlisle fue libre de la camisa. Exponiendo su perfecto y duro cuerpo.

Harry, con las piernas a cada lado, se inclinó sobre él, y comenzó a lamer su cuello. Su trasero estaba tocando su aún húmedo miembro, y Carlisle estaba moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, diciéndole claramente sin palabras lo que quería hacer.

Escuchó, más que vio, como era regresado a la posición inicial, y sobre él, el cuerpo ahora completamente desnudo del vampiro. Sus bocas estaban unidas en un beso profundo, lenguas recorriendo el interior de la otra. Dientes chocando y saliva y veneno conjugándose.

Carlisle rompió el beso para dirigirse abajo, pasando por su pecho y su abdomen. Lamiendo, mordiendo, y chupando. Hasta que llegó, justo ahí. Lamió sus bolas, y su lengua estaba tan cerca de su entrada, solo unos milímetros. ¿Quién decía que los milímetros en realidad no importaban?

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al sentir su lengua _ahí_, su nariz inhalando su olor. Sus manos tiraron de la sabana mientras trataba de no moverse mucho, su espalada arqueada ante la sensación, y Carlisle fallándolo con su lengua. Abrió más las piernas, dándole más espacio, pidiendo en silencio más, _mucho_ más.

La lengua dejó su entrada, y Harry abrió los ojos, no sabiendo cuando los había cerrado. Miró hacia abajo, y los ojos de Carlisle estaban fijos _ahí,_ jadeando notablemente, por falta de aire que no necesitaba. Alzó su mirada y las dos se conectaron, Carlisle haciéndole una muda pregunta, dudando por primera vez desde que había comenzado todo eso. Y Harry le respondió con un gemido ante el solo pensamiento de lo que venía, con ese pequeño ruido dándole permiso. subió sus piernas a los hombros del otro y esperó.

Dolor lo atravesaba por todo el cuerpo, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos incapaces de contenerlas. Sus manos aferradas a la sábana. Sintió como dentro de él sus tejidos se rompían y sangre comenzaba a lubricar su pasaje. Carlisle hizo un gruñido sofocado dentro de él. Su duro e inmenso miembro queriendo moverse. Los dos quedaron quietos por un momento. Harry incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento y Carlisle un poco asustado para hacerlo.

Fueron solo unos segundos, en los que Harry recuperaba su respiración. Movió sus caderas hacia arriba, en señal de que estaba listo. Carlisle se tumbo prácticamente sobre él, besándolo como nunca absorbiendo sus saladas lagrimas que habían caído hacia su boca.

El dolor iba menguando poco a poco, Carlisle se movía sobre él, dentro de él. A una velocidad tortuosamente lenta que lo incitaba a pedir más. Pero Carlisle no lo hacía, sino que lo besaba dulcemente en el cuello y en los hombros.

"Más…" rogó Harry contra sus oídos. Lo mordió, un dolor estrepitoso comenzó a recorrerlo en el hombro, desde ahí hasta donde el veneno se combinaba con su sangre. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando placer puro comenzó a sentirse en el mismo lugar. Carlisle estaba tomando de su sangre, regresando el veneno a su boca, y sus movimientos eran rápidos y profundos. Y _Oh, Merlín. Ese punto. _Harry era una gelatina con la espalda arqueada, gimiendo cosas sin sentido.

Carlisle era puro gruñido, saliva y sangre. Lo estaba envistiendo con fuerza, dominándolo, haciéndolo tan sumiso como fuera posible. Salía y entraba con rudeza consecutivamente, llegando en cada estocada a ese fabuloso punto. No iba a durar mucho. Su cuerpo temblaba en placer y agonía.

El miembro de Harry estaba atrapado entre los dos cuerpos, siendo rozado en cada movimiento, Carlisle comenzó a juguetear sus pezones con su boca, fue todo lo que pudo aguantar, arqueando su espalda más que nunca se derramó sobre los dos, y gritó tan fuerte que su garganta se lastimó.

Colapsó en el colchón mientras su amante se corría dentro de él, chorros y chorros de semen le golpeaban las entrañas, y gritando su nombre, fue todo lo que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos.

**.**

Carlisle salió de su exhausto e inconsciente amante. Miró con lujuria como su semen combinado con sangre salía de la entrada de Harry. Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó y comenzó a lamerlo. Era la primera vez en todos sus años como vampiro que consumía una gota de sangre, y ese pensamiento no le importó en lo más mínimo. Un gemido le llegó a sus oídos, y alzó la cabeza para ver a Harry retorciéndose en las sabanas de puro placer.

"¿Acaso quieres follarme de nuevo?" le preguntó Harry muy quedamente. Él sonrió y subió a su altura, donde pasó sus brazos por debajo de él, y les dio la vuelta para que su amante quedara en su pecho.

"Por supuesto que quiero, pero no ahora, duerme," le dijo besando su frente.

Observó como Harry caía en la inconsciencia de nuevo, y miró con un poco de culpa a la cicatriz en forma de media luna que tenía en el hombro. Nunca antes había sentido tal cantidad de deseo por alguien como lo había sentido por ese hombre. Nunca en sus años como vampiro se había comportado tan salvajemente como uno.

Cerró sus ojos, incapaz de dormir, pero sí capaz de descansar. Fingió estar en el mundo de Morfeo, solo un rato. Abrazó a Harry un poco más fuerte. Tal vez lo de _felices por siempre_, en realidad si existía. En un futuro.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**N.A.** Ok... Eso fue todo, comentarios? Tomatazos? Amenazas de muerte por haber perdido el tiempo leyendo la historia y el final los haya decepcionado?

Mil disculpas por la tardanza y no haber respondido los reviews, verán... **me rompí los dedos de mi mano derecha** (el indice y el medio) x.x corriendo como idiota, me tropiezo y voy pa' el suelo, mis dedos no se porque estaban doblados y caigo sobre ellos, lo demás es historia x.x . Los acontecimientos fueron hace trece días, según el médico estaré bien en un par de semanas.

Ironía que justo esto me pase cuando estoy en medio de un fic de doctores? x.x El karma por tratar mal a Bella Swan jajaja... u.u' en realidad no es gracioso u.u

Me es difícil escribir, y la verdad que duele como la %·$" Pero no quería que pasara de hoy subir el final. No tenía nada de ganas de estar frente a una compu si no puedo escribir "/ aparte de que no he tenido mucho tiempo para gastar. Gracias al dios de la casualidad y de la suerte puedo escribir con la mano izquierda no mucho, porque aún siguen pareciendo garabatos mis letras, pero lo justo para que se entienda, eso sí, tardo un montón.

En cuanto pueda respondo los reviews. Mil gracias a aquellos que llegaron hasta aquí. Un beso enorme! Espero deseos de una pronta recuperación... :)


End file.
